Una historia policiaca
by diyeim
Summary: Resumen: ante el mundo esa adolecente tenía como único delito ser hija del mayor traficante de la historia, pensaba Saito, mientras miraba los nada inocentes ojos de la niña que llevaría a la locura al mejor detective de la historia. ADVERTENCIA: este escrito contiene escenas LEMON y temáticas que pueden herir susceptibilidades, si te molesta que cambien las personalidades de los p
1. Una historia policíaca Primer Capitulo

**Una historia ****Policíaca**.

**Resumen**: ante el mundo esa adolescente tenía como único delito ser hija del mayor traficante de la historia, pensaba Saito, mientras miraba los nada inocentes ojos de la niña que llevaría a la locura al mejor detective de la historia. ADVERTENCIA: este escrito contiene escenas LEMON y temáticas que pueden herir susceptibilidades, si te molesta que cambien las personalidades de los protagonistas y se coloquen en escenas moralmente incorrectas te recomiendo que no leas el siguiente fanfic.

**Ciudad Central. Febrero 24 Martes. 2.30 am**

Dos policías toman un pequeño receso en medio de una operación secreta.

- Pásame la salsa. – pide un joven de aproximadamente veinte años.

- No.- contesta el otro con desgano.

- Saito, te guste o no hoy soy tu compañero, así que, se amable y pásame la salsa.- dijo Sanosuke empezando a perder la paciencia.

- No.- repite el más viejo.

- Saito ¿Quieres que le diga a Tokio como te estás portando? - pregunta indignado el joven

- No. Dile que es una mamasita y que la prefiero a ella con su minifalda como compañera que a un cabeza de pollo como tú, además me muero por esas piernas- agrego con lujuria.

Maldición Saito más respeto es mi madre de la que hablas y yo...- el joven detiene su exclamación y señala al frente- ¡ahí están, y con las manos en la masa!- dice el muchacho al ver como los hombres que perseguían salían de un bar.

Los dos policías lanzaron su comida por la ventana y empezaron una peligrosa persecución a través de las calles de la caótica ciudad, persecución que termino en un aparatoso accidente que dejo tres víctimas graves y un muerto, todos inocentes transeúntes.

**Estación de policía. Febrero 24 Martes. 3.30pm**

Sanosuke estaba sentado en su escritorio jugando con la gorra de oficial, pero en el momento que entraron los policías dejo su estúpido juego y puso mucha atención.

- Y bien... ¿que dijeron?- pregunto Saito desde su escritorio a uno de los agentes que interrogaron a los detenidos.

- Lo de siempre, "el gran Okashira siempre vivirá."- responde uno de ellos, exasperado, para alejarse del lugar después de tirar el informe sobre el escritorio de su superior.

- ¿Dime Saito no te da miedo pensar que realmente Makimashi esté vivo? ¿Que tu no lo mataste de verdad y que dirige su organización de traficantes como siempre?- le interrogo Sanosuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sanosuke, el único Makimashi que está vivo viene para acá, y no es ni la sombra de lo que fue su padre.- Saito da una bocanada a su cigarro mientras piensa un poco en lo que dijo, luego dirigió la mirada al joven policía .- Pero por el momento hay un asunto más que debo atender. Gensai tráeme a ese muchacho.

A la oficina del policía entro un pequeño moreno de ojos café, llevaba la boina de su colegio y la mirada la tenia fija en el suelo mientras el viejo Gensai lo jalaba de la mano para que terminara de pasar.

- ¿Y éste que hizo?- pregunta Sanosuke sorprendido al reconocer a su hermano.

Se escapo del colegio, y sabes lo que significa eso.- sentencio Saito sin mucho preámbulo.

- Te van a castigar. Te van a castigar,- canto el mayor- ¡ahora miren quien está en problemas! Pero si es el pequeño ratón de biblioteca...- el canto burlón de Sanosuke fue interrumpido bruscamente.

- ¡Basta! ¿o quieres hacerle compañía a tu Hermano Sanosuke?

- No señor.- responde seriamente el joven poniéndose en guardia, sin un asomo de duda en su rostro que ya no expresa ninguna clase de burla.

- Muy bien Yahiko Saito. Maldición por que su madre tubo tan mal gusto para elegir sus nombres, ninguno combina con el apellido,- Al policía realmente le desesperaba eso, pero al mismo tiempo se lo había ganado, quien lo mandó a apostar el derecho a bautizar a los niños con la mujer más tramposa del mundo - en fin, sé que no te gusta la clase de educación física pero por escaparte serás castigado ...- el lobo mira al niño que aun observaba el suelo.- Sanosuke llévalo a una celda que se quede ahí hasta que aprenda su lección.

- ¡Que! ¡papá tú no puedes hacerme esto, tratarme como un criminal! ¡solo me escape una clase además soy tu Hijo!- Grita indignado el pequeño.

- Cállate mocoso, tienes suerte, es el típico castigo, pero a mí me dejo desnudo toda la noche, con esos tipos horribles.- comento Sanosuke recordando.

- Tu llegaste desnudo, Sanosuke, si no me equivoco tus "amigitos" se robaron "tu" ropa. ¿lo recuerdas mi pequeño cachorro?- dice el lobo con sarcasmo.

- Aun es algo que deseo olvidar.- Responde entre dientes el joven, recordando los tétricos momentos que paso en la prisión patrocinados por su padre.

- Ves Yahiko esas son las buenas lecciones, las que nunca se olvidan, nunca más volvió a huir a sus responsabilidades. Y como la experiencia ajena no sirve. Llévatelo.

El niño miro sorprendido como su hermano sonreía a espaldas de su padre mientras le colocaba las esposas para ser arrastrado a su nueva habitación.

**Más tarde. Febrero 24 Martes 5.10pm**

Un hombre alto de cabello azul y gabán negro entra a la estación de policía, llevaba a rastras a otro tipo de unos 28 años.

- ¡Oh pero que veo! - dice el lobo con gracia al ver la escena - pero si es el detective Shinomori ¿Que me Trajo de nuevo?- agrega con sarcasmo

- Guárdate tu sarcasmo, el caso Clun está resuelto.- sentencio el joven tirando al suelo al criminal que todavía lo miraba con cara de espanto.

- El detective Shinomori, como siempre tan considerado, descubre quien es el criminal y fuera de eso lo atrapa.- el policía detiene su tono sarcástico para encender su cigarro – deja ese maldito trabajo de pacotilla y conviértete en un policía de verdad, bajo mis órdenes, sabes que eres el mejor, no tengo que decírtelo, así que madura y ven a mi bando. – menciona seriamente el policía.

- Nadie me da órdenes, Saito, así que primero muerto que bajo tu mando.

- Si hubieras respondido otra cosa, no te reconocería. – el lobo ríe ladino. - pero nunca digas de esta agua no beberé.

En ese momento entra a la estación una joven estudiante con su uniforme de color verde, su falda era inusualmente corta y su morral café tenia escrito las letras ABC. El lobo y el detective posaron su mirada en ella.

- Hola Saito- la niña dice con desdén desde la distancia.

- Mira esa comadreja.- dice el lobo al detective

- ¿Quién es?- pregunto el muchacho.

- Misao Makimashi, 16 años, Heredera del emporio Hotelero Aioya e hija del Famoso Magnate y Narcotraficante Hiko Makimashi líder de la mafia conocida como el Onniwabanshu.- comento el policía

- Narcotraficante que tú mataste hace 3 años, ¿piensas que ella siguió con los negocios sucios de su padre? - interroga el detective.

- Pues parece que maneja muy bien los limpios, pero no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, la comadreja es demasiado infantil, alguien debe de estar haciéndolo por ella, en estos tres años han mejorado su organización y se están centrando en el lavado de dólares y trafico de antigüedades, algo más sano, menos peligroso, pero igual de lucrativo, al menos al nivel que ellos manejan, sin abandonar por completo el tráfico de armas y estupefacientes, la especialidad de su padre.- explico Saito

- ¡Oh señor Saito! déjeme resaltar que si lo que intentaba era decirle un secreto al joven, fracaso, porque toda la estación se dio cuenta de sus comentarios.- dijo la niña en un tono poco jovial

- Si para usted quedo claro lo que dije, entonces cumplí mi misión señorita Misao.

- Siempre tan directo señor Saito, que le parece si vamos a su oficina y me interroga, para largarme de aquí, ya que este sitio al igual que su presencia me enferman.- concluye la niña con un gesto de hastío.

- Por supuesto, ya conoce el camino, siga está en su casa- la joven le lanza una mirada desdeñosay empieza la marcha- ¿qué piensas Aoshi?

- Viste como niña, su voz es de niña, su cuerpo es de niña, pero no mira como niña, no habla como niña y – el hombre fija un poco más la mirada en la joven que está caminando no muy lejos de allí – no camina como una señorita.

De repente la chica voltea y la expresión más indefinible proveniente de la joven se posa sobre el detective que por primera vez en su vida no supo cómo responder o interpretar una mirada.

- Huy galán parece que escucho lo que dijiste, no había visto esa mirada en años, dime si acaso no te hiela la sangre,- el lobo callo un momento- fue la misma mirada que me dio cuando mate a su padre.

El policía se acerco a la estudiante y la acabo de guiar a su despacho sabiendo muy bien que no encontraría conexión entre ella y el crimen, ni siquiera sabía porque la mandaba a llamar, desde la muerte de Hiko, Saito se sentía mal, fue la primer y única persona que se arrepintió de haber matado, y no es porque no se lo mereciera, era algo en ese día, lo que le dejo un mal sabor de boca, y mientras el lobo pensaba en esto lentamente la joven quitaba la mirada del detective dejando en este una espina que no se podría quitar.

**Oficina Aoshi Shinomori. Detective Privado. Febrero 27 Viernes 3.30 pm**

Un toque en la puerta anuncia la llegada de alguien al lugar.

- Pase. - El detective detiene levemente su respiración al ver a la razón de sus desvelos parada en el marco de la puerta con su corto uniforme verde.

- Makimashi Misao ¿Que la trae por aquí?- pregunta el detective.

- Sus buenas referencias señor Aoshi,- explico la niña- en sus 11 años como detective no ha perdido ningún caso, si fuera abogado ganaría mas, y no sabe cuánto me alegra que aunque el idiota de Saito siga insistiendo usted no se convierta en un miserable policía.

El detective apoyado en su cómodo sillón, con sus pies puestos encima del escritorio, miraba a la chica que le había dejado una espina aquel día con su indescifrable mirada y que ahora se posaba ante sus ojos asiéndole imposible el no preguntarse ¿qué demonios hacia allí?

- Supongo que no vino a expresarme su alegría por mi decisión señorita Makimashi.

- ¡Oh! ¿señorita? Hace unos días dijo que no lo era, así que por favor solo llámeme Misao.- la joven se sentó coquetamente en el escritorio de forma que sus piernas quedaran levemente expuestas.- y... sí, tiene razón quiero contratarlo.

Aoshi miraba aquella pose de mujer que no encajaba con el cuerpo, pero que extrañamente encontraba armonía con el lugar.

- Esa falda es muy corta para una estudiante ningún colegio la permitiría.- decidió declarar lo evidente.

- A excepción que tú seas la dueña del colegio.- la chica miro al joven, era obvio que él le gustaba pero sus ojos se posaron en la herida que éste tenía en la frente.- Me entere del ataque del que fue víctima, si no es porque la policía apareció usted estaría en un hospital.

- Si pero mi contrincante estaría en un cementerio, lo llaman Battusay seguro que usted debe conocerlo, es parte del Onniwabanshu.

- Que haya trabajado para mi padre no quiere decir que lo haga para mi, ¿acaso pudo ver su rostro? Si es así podría llamar a toda mi gente y lo encontraríamos para que sea procesado por daños y perjuicio.- la propuesta no sonaba ni falsa, ni real, pero si difícil de realizar ya que Battusay usaba mascara y eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

El detective miro a la joven definitivamente esa pequeña muchacha no era lo que quería aparentar, y eso le intrigaba de ella.

- ¿Y para que me quiere contratar?- pregunto el detective

- Quiero saber quien mato a mi padre.- dice la muchacha

- Déjeme ahorrarle dinero, – dijo con ironía- por si no lo sabe quién mato a Hiko Makimashi, fue Saito, Hajime Saito, policía de segundo grado de Ciudad Central.

- No me refiero a ese miserable policía, él fue un muñeco,- dijo con rabia- yo quiero saber quien traiciono a mi padre. Quiero que descubras quien de mi organización lo delato.

- Después de todo Saito le subestima. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no iré a contarle a él lo que averigüe de tu organización? - pregunta el hombre tanteando el camino.

- Nada,- respondió la joven- puedes ir corriendo donde tu querido Saito y contárselo, pero creo que eres demasiado orgulloso como para traicionar tu ética profesional.- agrego la muchacha.

- ¿Porque yo? - Pregunto seriamente.

- Porque Saito dijo que eres el mejor y si ese miserable lo dice, es cierto.- argumento Misao.

- Lo descubro y luego lo matas. – dedujo el joven.

- Lo que haga después no es de su incumbencia, pero si en algo le tranquiliza No, no matare al asesino, créeme que no le tocare un pelo.

- Y si no acepto el caso, ¿me matara?- pregunto con insolencia.

- No algo peor- la niña sonríe- vendré todos los días por lo que me queda de vida hasta convencerle.

El detective siente un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo ante la visión de aquella fastidiosa niña todos los días en su despacho, y sin mucho preámbulo tomo su sombrero y su gabán, en medio de un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Nos vamos?- apura el detective

- ¡Wauu!... No sabía que tuviera ese efecto, y yo que pensaba que iba a ser difícil convencerlo, ¿De veras tanto le fastidia mi presencia?

El joven le lanza una mirada que la invita a no volver a preguntar y sale de la habitación.

**Estación de policía. Marzo 4 Lunes, 2.20pm**

- Sanosuke averigua el paradero de Shinomori.- Ordeno Saito

- ¿Estás preocupado por el héroe del silencio? - pregunta el muchacho.

- Fue atacado por Battusay y sobrevivió no quiero pensar que no tuvo tanta suerte en una segunda ocasión.- comento el Policía.

- Muy bien jefe tu mandas, pero mama te envío esto y dijo que la próxima vez que la dejes con la palabra en la boca te cortara los servicios. – el joven le extiende un paquete de cigarrillos.

- No puedo creer que me haya enviado los cigarros, la última vez que fume una cajetilla de cuenta de tu madre me hirvió la boca por tres días,- el policía vio la cajetilla y se levanto del sillón- creo que mejor los reparto entre los presos.

**Mansión Makimashi. Marzo 7 Jueves, 7.00am**

Despertó, su cuello le dolía, nunca había dormido en una cama tan molestamente suave, sin duda la mansión Makimashi era digna de Admiración, aun recordaba lo que Misao le dijo, el día que llego.

**...Flas Back...**

- Esta casa es demasiado grande no me sorprendería que se perdiera en ella, señor Aoshi si eso sucede puede pedirle a alguno de los estudiantes que le indique como llegar al ala privada.- menciono la joven mientras recorría un gran corredor lleno de gente.

- Cuando me dijo que usted era dueña del colegio nunca pensé que su casa fuera el colegio.- dijo el detective mientras esquivaba estudiantes distraídos.

- Como le dije es demasiado grande para mi, así que decidí darle estudio al que quisiera y no pudiera, papá siempre decía: "El que sabe destruye al mundo y el que no sabe se deja destruir" así que decidí hacer algo que no le gustara, educar al mundo para que no se deje destruir...- la chica sonrío- ...tan fácilmente.-agrego.

**...Fin Flas Back...**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde su llegada aquel lugar, en este corto tiempo ya tenía conocimiento de casi un 80% de las operaciones de los Onniwabanshu, Saito se equivocó demasiado al pensar que había alguien más manejando los hilos de ese emporio, ella personalmente dirigía y administraba los negocios de su padre con soltura y seguridad, pero todo lo que había visto era igual a nada ya que Misao borraba cada huella y cada evidencia que existiera tan rápido como la había revelado.

Pero eso no le interesaba, hoy, era el día que había decidido revelar el nombre del que seguro era el verdadero asesino de Hiko Maskimashi, hoy volvería a encontrase con aquellos personajes que habían sido su compañía desde que llego a la mansión, en su memoria aun quedaba grabado su primer encuentro.

**...Flas Back ...**

- Pase por aquí señor Aoshi quiero presentarle a dos personas muy importantes para su investigación.- aseguro la joven mientras abría la puerta de un inmenso estudio.

Misao guía al detective a la habitación elegantemente decorada, en la mitad de ésta una sensual mujer vestida de rojo inhalaba el asfixiante humo de un cigarro mientras que jugaba con su cabello, que a pesar de estar recogido en una coleta no le restaba elegancia a la imagen que aparecía ante los ojos del detective. La mujer lo miro un momento con sus grandes ojos azules y luego sonrío sensualmente.

- ¡Oh¡ Misao, pero que mala eres, cuando me hablaste de él no dijiste que fuera un hombre tan bestialmente atractivo.- aseguro

- Trágate tus palabras Kaoru, o quieres que Kenshin haga que te las tragues.- menciono la más joven.

- El maldito sabe como soy, se molestara pero yo después podré contentarlo.- dijo sensualmente

- No tienes remedio,- concluyo- señor Aoshi Shinomori permítame presentarle a la señorita Kaoru Kamiya jefe de las operaciones verdes en sur América.

- Entonces es usted la que maneja el tráfico de estupefacientes- se limito a decir el joven.

- Ignorare su brusquedad señor Aoshi, como usted lo dice parece algo tan malo, yo prefiero llamarlas operaciones verdes. - la mujer sonrío coquetamente, levantándose de su sillón y sentándose en el escritorio que estaba cerca del detective, utilizando la misma pose que en otroros días usara Misao para convencerlo, "_ahora se dé quien aprendió eso_" pensó el joven, mientras analizaba que en esta ocasión el cuerpo y la pose combinaban muy bien causando el efecto deseado, el detective detiene su contemplación para fijarse un momento en la niña que lo había traído allí y que parecía no inmutarse con la insinuante situación, desvirtuando otra vez una de sus mas fuertes hipótesis de por qué demonios estaba allí.

Esa curiosidad era la verdadera pregunta que lo atormentaba, estaba seguro que descubrir quien mato a Hiko no era la verdadera razón por la cual Misao Makimashi lo había contratado pero no sabía cómo descifrar ese enigma.

- ¿Dónde está Kenshin?. – pregunta la niña.

- Está en el baño, ya sale- al decir esto cerrando una puerta un pequeño pelirrojo apareció, usaba un esmoquin rojo y una camisa rosada completamente desabotonada que dejaba ver en el pecho un impresionante ang1 de oro puro y de proporciones colosales. Aoshi miro un momento al pequeño individuo que bien podría parecer una mujer y a su cicatriz en forma de X.

- Tu mal gusto raya con tu habilidad Battusay- dice el detective, el pelirrojo ríe nerviosamente, ante la mirada de pregunta que le lanza la jefa del Onniwabanshu.

- ¿A qué se refiere señor Aoshi, se supone que Battusay siempre ataca con una máscara, en que se basa para decir que Kenshin es Battusay?- la muchacha parecía realmente contrariada.

- Señorita Misao se acuerda de la máscara que su tío Hannia me dio antes de morir- pregunta el gángster a la niña que afirma con la cabeza- ese bastardo la rompió, no fue mi culpa señorita Misao se lo aseguro.

- Entonces, eres Battusay, y...- la mirada de asombro de la niña desapareció - ¡cuando te dije que fueras por el señor Aoshi lo único que esa solitaria neurona pudo pensar fue en atacarlo!- dijo la muchacha realmente enfadada- ¡Definitivamente Kenshin me desilusionas, no eres nada sin mi padre, tu maestro estaría muy avergonzado por tu absurdo comportamiento! - Misao poso su mirada en dirección de Kaoru y pregunto- ¿Alguna otra doble personalidad que deba conocer?- Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

- Soy igual de depravada por donde me mires.- respondió la mujer

- Bien. – la niña respiro para retirar su enojo- Señor Aoshi ruego que disculpe la estupidez de mi amigo, y aunque veo que ya se conocen permítame presentarlos de nuevo, Kenshin Himura, y su ahora conocido alter ego, Battusay, líder de las operaciones de acero, ó para que se evite el desgaste señor Aoshi, tráfico de armas.

La niña se levanta de su escritorio y se dirige hacia el asesino ignorando a sus otros invitados, cuando llega a su asiento se acerca a su rostro rozando con sus labios la cicatriz de su mejilla mientras se dirige a su oído, depositando en este, palabras que jamás se conocerían, pero que por la expresión confusa y nerviosa del joven dejaban mucho que pensar.

- Y ahora que los presente – retomó la conversación dirigiéndose a los presentes- los dejo solos para que se conozcan... aun más. La joven estudiante se aleja del lugar pero se detiene en la puerta.- ¡Ah! y Himura luego **vamos** a hablar muy seriamente- por alguna extraña razón Aoshi deseo estar presente cuando hablaran aunque empezaba a pensar que quizás eso es lo último que ellos dos harían estando solos.

**...Fin Flas Back.**..

Pero en realidad eso ya eran cosas pasadas, lo que diría hoy sería el futuro, un futuro muy oscuro y el cual le daba más dudas que respuestas, no había duda para él que esta persona era la verdadera causante de la muerte de Hiko pero aun no le quedaba claro el móvil, por otro lado, en su cabeza, la multifacetica personalidad de Misao lo traía loco, unas veces dulce y tierna, otras posesiva y déspota, irónica y cínica, sincera e hipócrita, que clase de niña, si es que a eso se le puede llamar niña, era. Aoshi salió de su habitación y se encontró en el corredor con el motivo de sus cavilaciones, siempre metido en el corto uniforme verde.

- Buenos días señor Aoshi ¿cómo amaneció, le gusto su desayuno, le parece adecuada la ropa que elegí para usted hoy?- siempre las mismas preguntas, esa era la rutina de cada mañana, aunque en un principio el detective pensó que ella era una verdadera molestia, y ahora estaba seguro de que era así, se había dado cuenta de que contrario a lo que creía él la podía soportar.

- Todo está muy bien Misao. Como siempre.

- Eso me alegra, ¿listo para las revelaciones?- pregunto emocionada.

- Sí, pero quisiera hacerle una pregunta- la niña lo autoriza con la mirada- según tengo entendido esta casa tenía una decoración diferente cuando su padre vivía, las ventanas, las puerta, hasta las camas eran redondas, ¿por qué gasto tanto dinero en remodelar, y destruyo todas esas valiosas piezas que eran circulares?- la muchacha sonrió como lo hacía siempre.

- Bien vera señor Aoshi, es una tontería, mi padre decía que los círculos representaban el infinito, la perfección, lo místico, lo... puro... – Misao detiene su explicación y centra su mirada en la muy cuadrada ventana- yo por mi parte odio lo infinito, la perfección, lo místico y lo... puro... yo creo en las perversiones del hombre, en imperfección del mundo, en lo legendario y en la maldad humana. Por eso no quería nada que representara esa estúpida filosofía en mi casa.

- Es una visión demasiado catastrofista para una joven de su edad. Por más que intento no puedo entenderla señorita Misao.- confeso el joven

- No pierda su tiempo, la edad no se lleva en el cuerpo señor Aoshi, se lleva en el alma. Vera yo desciendo de una familia legendaria cuyos antepasados vivieron en Japón y ejercían un oficio tan despreciable y especial como el mío, ellos eran Ninjas, por eso la extensa galería de armas japonesas que está abajo, y yo desde que nací fui criada, no para ser la hija de un magnate, sino para ser la descendiente de un clan, la próxima Okashira, la líder del Onniwabanshu. Durante años los descendientes de la familia Makimashi, siempre uno por generación, han heredado y heredan el apellido sin discriminación de sexo, como puede ver, yo pude haber sido una estúpida jovencita, enamorada de cualquier idiota, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por la justicia y escalar montañas por el amor, pero mi padre no me crío así, y como uno es la suma de su pasado y el pasado no se puede cambiar yo soy el resultado irremediable y quizás despreciable del mío.

Aoshi miraba su reflejo en la ventana y la estaña expresión en el rostro de Misao que la hacía raramente hermosa y a la vez temible, también analizaba cada una de las palabras dichas por la joven, realmente ya no quería pensar ni hablar pero la tensión del lugar estaba aumentando.

- Tiene usted un excelente gusto para la ropa - dice el detective al centrar su atención en el traje que ella le proporciono en la mañana - por eso no entiendo porque Battusay viste tan mal.

- Battusay es un caso perdido, y yo solo ayudo a quien se deja ayudar. El no aprecia mi buen gusto, pero no es necesario que lo haga, yo sé que soy la mejor en ese aspecto.- dice con arrogancia.

- Modestia aparte.- agrega irónicamente el joven.

- No, sin modestia alguna "La modestia es la vanidad de los hipócritas,"2 eso decía papa y es de las pocas cosas con la que estoy de acuerdo. - Los dos jóvenes empiezan la marcha a una reunión que cambiara el rumbo de las cosas.

**Estación de policía. Marzo 7 Jueves 11:45am**

El café más oscuro del mundo humeaba en el escritorio del ahora jefe de la policía, en esa misma semana por fin Hajime Saito había accedido a tomar el puesto en la estación, después de casi 20 años de suplicas, la única condición fue que el pondría las reglas.

- Una semana... una maldita semana y no saben dónde está Shinomori.- refunfuño molesto.

- No sabemos dónde está Shinomori, pero ya tenemos varias pruebas que podremos utilizar para desmantelar la organización de Makimashi Hiko.- dice una alta y bien formada mujer.- fue una fortuna haber encontrado a aquel informante.

- Aun no es suficiente quiero todo lo que puedan recabar, cuando tenga esa orden de cateo atrapare hasta las moscas del Oniwabanshu, lo destruiré de una vez por todas.- sentencio el policía

- Bueno como quieras bombón, seguiré trabajando. - el lobo, como era conocido entre sus colegas, sintió un escalofrío, odiaba que le dijera bombón y esa mujer francamente le daba miedo, lástima que fuera su cuñada.

- Ahh, y Megumi dile al cabeza de pollo que me traiga los informes de Cotral.

- Por supuesto suegrito- y ese otro nombre sí que le daba escalofrío.

**Mansión Makimashi. Marzo 7 Jueves 12:30 pm**

En un amplio salón cuatro personas esperaban con ansiedad a que una de ellas hablara. Misao Makimashi sentada en su amplio escritorio de ébano saboreaba un suave café Colombiano, Kaoru Kamiya jugaba con una elegante pipa de marfil de Ruanda, Kenshin Himura por su parte empezaba a perder la paciencia, que no poseía, al ver la pasividad del detective parado frente a la inmensa ventana.

- Creo que la mejor manera de empezar es haciendo un recuento de los hechos. – Comenzó diciendo el detective- El 7 de marzo, hace tres años, el Señor Hiko Makimashi fue asesinado en una bodega del aeropuerto privado de Juliets Park, por el policía Hajime Saito a las 3:30 PM, mientras que recibía un cargamento de estupefacientes que venía de Ecuador y enviaba un embarque de armas a Bangladesh. Al parecer el señor Hiko no creía en ninguna persona, pero ustedes eran los únicos que se podría decir le inspiraban algo de "confianza"... aun así alguien lo traiciono.

**En el pasado Flas Back**

**Aeropuerto Juliets Park. Marzo 7 Lunes, tres años antes.**

El policía Saito buscaba al cabecilla de la operación, ya habían atrapado a los colaboradores e incautado los cargamentos solo faltaba el líder, el policía entro en otra bodega y allí parado en la mitad del salón, Hiko Makimashi con su famoso gabán blanco lo esperaba.

- Es un verdadero placer tenerlo aquí señor Saito, imagino que le dieron un mensaje para mí.- El policía se sorprendió pero intento no demostrarlo.

- Sí, Me dijo que ya era hora que usted leyera el libro Trece.

- Con que eso dijo- murmuro para sí mismo.- Ya era hora. – el hombre sonrío y apretó dentro de su gabán la metralleta último modelo que había escogido con anterioridad para este encuentro, metralleta que dirigió hacia el oficial de policía, no sin antes darle tiempo a éste de esconderse.

La balacera que parecía ser confusa ante los espectadores, era para los participantes muy clara, mientras que el traficante tenía un arma de disparos consecutivos, el policía tenía una miserable pistola aunque pareciera injusto, algo era seguro, Hiko no se dejaría atrapar vivo y Saito no se dejaría matar.

Al parecer las cosas pintaban mal para el agente cuando se terminaron sus balas, pero el destino guío al policía a un cargamento que estaban ensayando minutos antes, sin pensarlo el lobo tomo una de las armas y comprobó que tenía municiones, la contienda prosiguió y como era de esperarse uno de los dos cayó, y este fue Hiko. Al estar en el suelo el oficial se acerco para confirmar la muerte, pero el traficante aun estaba con vida con sus últimas fuerzas, en medio de un abundante charco de sangre, dijo:

- El libro trece ha sido leído,- miro al lobo y sonrío - dile a mi pequeña amada que es toda una mujer, tan perfecta como un circulo.

**Aoshi prosiguió con el relato**.

- Dos horas antes de la Muerte el señor Hajime Saito recibió la llamada de una mujer informándole hora, lugar y clase de mercancía que Hiko Makimashi recibiría y enviaría. ¿conclusión? ...

- El traidor es una mujer y usted piensa que soy yo- responde con rencor Kaoru Kamiya.

- La directora de las operaciones verdes se vería muy beneficiada con la muerte de Hiko, siendo Misao una niña, usted pensaría que podría manejarla con facilidad y poco a poco obtener un poder que fuera mayor, que le permitiera mejores dividendos y ampliara el rango de acción de sus operaciones… - el detective se detiene- Es claro que usted pudo haber hecho la llamada, pero usted no es una visionaria, el plan lo pudo fraguar otra persona, por ejemplo... su novio.

Himura se levanta de la silla con brusquedad y totalmente enojado.

- Que le hace pensar que yo mataría a Mi maestro, el era más que mi maestro, era mi amigo, era mi padre.- el asesino se cayó ante la maldita pasividad del detective.

-Bueno es muy simple, para él usted siempre fue su estúpido pupilo, aquel que se dejo llevar por sus instintos y escogió el camino que para él era el de los idiotas, para más tarde regresar pidiendo ayuda, o... ¿me equivoco? Usted dejo la organización cuando se caso con la señorita Yukishiro Tomoe, pero apenas lo hizo, sus enemigos al ver que la protección de Hiko ya no lo abrigaba, lo atacaron y mataron a su primer gran amor, mas tarde usted regreso con Hiko y pidió venganza, venganza que fue concedida a cambio de una constante humillación que Makimashi nunca dejo que olvidara, de aquella venganza aun guarda un recuerdo, que no se quita de encima, las gafas del asesino de su esposa,... las gafas de Enishi.- Kenshin no dijo nada estaba anonadado, se dejo caer sobre el sillón con pesadez

- Usted odiaba a Hiko, porque el tenia razón, pretender vivir en paz después de ser el asesino destajador era una utopía, el Okashira lo degrado de alumno a esclavo y se encargo de perturbar continuamente su conciencia mancillando su voluntad y orgullo, Usted pudo obligar o convencer a Kaoru para participar en su plan, pero la llamada no la hizo su actual novia, la hizo su amante.- afirmo el detective seguro de lo que decía, Kenshin alzó la mirada con asombro y centro sus ojos en Misao que disfrutaba de su café sin inmutarse.- muchos pensarían que es lógico, que su amante lo haría por amor, pero por un lado usted no tenía el valor para planear como matar a Hiko, y por el otro Hiko no era tan estúpido como para mantenerlo al tanto de sus operaciones, el conocía su falsa devoción y su odio hacia él, por esto, usted solo era un asesino, solo cambio de estatus cuando Misao llegó al poder.

El detective tomo un poco de café ante la expectativa de aquellos dos líderes de operaciones que estaban más confundidos que nunca.

- Esto solo deja - prosiguió- a la persona que delato a Hiko, el único ser que le inspiraba verdadera confianza, la única que sabia donde estaba, la única persona de la cual el esperaba la traición porque tenía el valor para llevarla a cabo...- el hombre dirigió la mirada hacia la Okashira del Onniwabanshu que actuaba con normalidad mientras disfrutaba su café.- Misao Makimashi.

La líder sonrío a través del humo de su bebida e ignorando el repentino sobresalto de sus colaboradores, y sus caras de consternación término su bebida, en cuanto coloco el pocillo sobre la mesa empezó a aplaudir y a sonreír con la alegría más sincera que alguna vez se pudo ver en su rostro.

- ¡BRAVO, BRAVO¡ - dijo con euforia- cuando Saito dijo en la estación que usted era el mejor nunca pensé que hablaría tan en serio.

Kenshin no tenía palabras y Kaoru sí que menos, en ninguna de las dos cabezas podía caber la idea de que Misao matara a su Padre.

- Las últimas palabras de Hiko fueron, "el libro trece ha sido leído" cosa que no se qué significa, y " dile a mi pequeña amada que es toda una mujer, tan perfecta como un circulo" Saito le dio ese mensaje a usted el día del entierro, pensando que con pequeña amada y mujer solo se podría referir a su hija, por la cual profesaba su amor públicamente, un día más tarde la mansión Makimashi empieza a ser remodelada, y no solo eso, la tumba de Hiko, que en un principio usted mando a excavar redonda, tres meses después fue modificada para que formara un cuadrado.

- Ahora entiendo porque me pregunto sobre la arquitectura esta mañana, todo tiene sentido.- menciono alegremente al reconocer la astucia de aquella "inocente" pregunta.

- Eso me lleva a otras preguntas ¿Porqué odiaba a su padre? No creo que fuera solo por la estricta educación que le dio ya que al parecer usted está muy orgullosa de ella, Hiko esperaba que usted lo traicionara, sospecho algo traumático quizás macabro detrás de esto. Y mi última pregunta la más importante ¿Por qué demonios me contrato a mí para descubrirla ante sus compañeros? Porque sé que usted sabía que yo la descubriría, las pistas no pudieron ser más claras.

La niña volvió a sonreír se sentía tan liviana, tan descansada, tan "inocente".

- Es muy listo. Usted mismo lo dijo señor Aoshi, "Por amor", por el maldito amor que me profesaba mi padre, por todo el maldito amor que yo le profesaba a él, por ese maldito amor que no podía existir entre nosotros.

Todos enmudecieron.

- ¿Estás tratando de decir que estabas enamorada de tu padre?- pregunto Kenshin con ingenuidad.

- No- contesto Kaoru - Su padre abusaba de ella.

- No estoy hablando exactamente de amor, tampoco estoy hablando exactamente de abuso. Estoy hablando de pecado, de crimen y castigo. Les contare...

Habían pasado 5 meses después de la muerte de mi madre, yo tenía 7 quizás 8 años, papá para que no me sintiera sola, hizo colocar una puerta que comunicara nuestras habitaciones, hacia unos tres meses que yo notaba algo extraño en él, no sabía qué, una noche de tormenta, 7 de marzo, lo recuerdo bien, fue la que dio inicio al pecado...

Estaba muy asustada y llame a mi padre, el vino de inmediato como siempre lo hacía, tenia puesto solo el pantalón de su pijama, se acostó en mi cama y empezó a tranquilizarme, acariciaba mi cabeza con ternura, y lentamente me acomode en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración que extrañamente se entrecortaba, después de un rato de silencio su rostro se acerco al mío y me pregunto con aflicción.

"¿Porque me conviertes en pecador?" dijo. No entendí sus palabras, pero él lentamente poso sus labios sobre los míos, yo no sabía que estaba haciendo, tarde mucho tiempo en entenderlo, pero poco a poco aprendí a seguir los movimientos de estos y una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo, sus manos buscaron los botones de mi pijama y más tarde...bueno eso es reserva del sumario, pero ya se imaginaran.

Así sin poner ninguna clase de resistencia me convertí en la amante de mi padre, aunque solo entendí que eso era 3 años después, cuando él ya estaba más allá de mis entrañas, estaba en mi corazón.

Esa primavera entre al colegio, nunca había escuchado de religiones, la palabra pecado solo la había escuchado de sus labios esa única vez, pero después de esa clase, esa maldita palabra se convirtió en mi obsesión. Me di cuenta del incesto, del pecado, me sentí sucia y culpable, recuerdo que ese día...

**...Flas Back...**

Misao llega eufórica a la casa destruyendo todo lo que encuentra a su paso, espejos, mesas, porcelanas, todo, al pasar por la galería de armas toma 5 Kunais y se dirige al despacho de su padre, al entrar éste estaba parado en la ventana leyendo unos documentos. Sin durarlo un segundo Misao lanza los cuchillos en su dirección, él logra detener uno con los papeles, los otros fueron a dar en la redonda ventana que se hizo añicos mientras que Misao gritaba entre lágrimas.

- ¿POR QUE ME CONVIERTES EN PECADORA? ¡AH!. ¿POR QUE ME CONVIERTES EN PECADORA? MALDITO, POR QUE DEMONIOS TU ME CONVERTISTE EN PECADORA, YO ERA SAGRADA, PROIVIDA PARA TI, TU LO SABIAS, PODIAS TENER A QUIEN QUISIERAS ¿POR QUE YO? PADRE ¿POR QUE?

Hiko miro aquella pequeña criatura que le acusaba, sabía que ese día llegaría, lo supo desde el primer momento que la toco, no como su hija sino como el objeto de su deseo, aun no sabía por qué lo había hecho, no tenía una explicación válida para sí mismo mucho menos para ella, el cielo sabia cuan arrepentido y culpable se sentía, más que por haberlo hecho aquella vez, por haberse vuelto adicto a ella, por haber alejado a Misao de cualquier base moral que le hiciera ver lo malo en sus actos, por haber robado su inocencia para siempre, porque aunque quisiera creer en su arrepentimiento, este realmente no existía, la amaba, tal y como lo había hecho durante los últimos años, y no de otra manera, pero el día del castigo había llegado, y no sabía qué hacer, por primera vez en su existencia Hiko Makimashi el gran Okashira del Oniwabanshu no sabía qué hacer.

- ¿QUERIAS LLEVARME CONTIGO AL INFIERNO?- decía mientras lanzaba todo lo que se hallaba en el escritorio.

- ¿Sientes las llamas del infierno cuando te toco?... Misao- dijo mientras que se acercaba a la joven y hacia lentamente que esta soltara las dagas- ¿sientes el calor asfixiante del infierno?

- Si - respondió llorando la niña

- ¿Y... te gusta Misao?, ¿Estas dispuesta a renunciar a él?

Misao lo miro con angustia, dolor, odio y desesperación.

- Lo que para ti ahora es un infierno, hace unos días le llamabas cielo.- afirmo Hiko

- No sabía que era pecado, no sabía que estaba prohibido, no sabía que no se podía hacer.

- Se puede hacer, tu eres testigo,- refuto el líder - no puedo decirte que me arrepiento porque mentiría, adoro estar contigo, no puedo decirte que no soy culpable, porque no es cierto, yo iré al infierno, lo único que lamento es que tu iras conmigo, porque lo disfrutas tanto como yo, eso no tiene revés, pero tú decides, ¿quieres vivir en el infierno desde ahora, o quieres seguir deleitándote en este, nuestro cielo terrenal?

Misao miro con más odio que nunca al que llamaba padre, y este sintió una puñalada mortal en esa mirada, segundos después se fue del lugar, al partir Hiko destruyo todo lo que quedaba en la habitación, haciéndose añicos las manos en el proceso.

Tres meses pasaron, Misao no hablaba con nadie, Hiko, solo lo necesario con sus empleados, pero nunca le dirigía una mirada a la joven, mucho menos se acercaba a ella, su silencio, su indiferencia, su rencor, era como soportar el Infierno en vida, y lo peor según él, era saberse digno de tal castigo y creerlo insuficiente.

Hiko estaba en su habitación, era media noche, y como lo había hecho durante todo este tiempo, estaba parado, al frente de la puerta que dividía las habitaciones, allí se quedaba hasta el amanecer, en silencio, recordando la sonrisa de su amada hija, las palabras ingenuas y los juegos que nacieron con el tiempo, todo, quería recordarlo todo para que su castigo fuera mayor, y quería disfrutarlo todo para nunca ser perdonado, él se lo merecía, se merecía el castigo eterno.

Al otro lado, sentada en el suelo, en su pijama rosa, Misao miraba la puerta mientras las lagrimas rodaban, como lo había hecho todas las noches anteriores siendo siempre vencida por el sueño que en el suelo la hacía reposar, escuchando en su torturada mente las últimas palabras de su padre "¿quieres vivir en el infierno desde ahora, o quieres seguir deleitándote en éste, nuestro cielo terrenal?". Y sin más, en silencio, la chica se levanto abrió la puerta y vio a su padre al otro lado, parado, desnudo y totalmente sorprendido.

- Te odio con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón – dijo- y algún día me las pagaras gusano despreciable. Porque nunca te perdonare, tú estás condenado - el rencor se sentía en sus palabras.

- Algún día me mataras hija mía, y ese será el día más feliz de mi vida después de haberte tenido, todos tenemos que leer el último libro de la existencia, el que está escrito en la hora trece, el libro de la muerte, y tú me lo harás leer y cuando lo hagas los dos seremos libres.

El traficante se arrodillo haciendo una venia y espero en silencio alguna reacción de la joven, ella se arrodillo justo delante de él y tomando su rostro finalmente dijo:

- "Antes con los condenados que con los absueltos"3- y lo beso suavemente dando así paso a la segunda parte de ese pecaminoso encuentro donde el odio más puro y el amor más terrenal jugaban de la mano para torturar sus almas.

**...Fin Flas Back..**.

Kenshin se sentó de nuevo.

- Eso explica porque no era virgen- murmuro para sí mismo, pero Kaoru lo escucho.

- ¿Entonces tu eres el amante de Misao?- pregunto estupefacta la joven.

- No te enfades con él, nunca me ha querido ni yo a él, si alguna vez fui en su búsqueda fue porque mi padre me pidió que lo hiciera, que le consolara. Y bueno después de eso solo necesite algo de compañía ocacional, nada personal Kaoru, te lo aseguro.

- Me traicionaron- dijo desconcertada Himura, lo hiciste con una niña.- dijo furiosa la mujer que se sumergió en la creación del intoxicante humo de su pipa para desahogarse.

Aoshi miraba lo sucedido, y analizaba las evidencias ya lo sospechaba situaciones de este tipo siempre conducían al odio, la razón de la muerte de Hiko era tan evidente, Misao era una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña, un alma atormentada y resentida con una conciencia culpable que solo podía haber nacido de un evento traumático, pero algo aun no encajaba en su cabeza.

- Aun falta una respuesta señorita Misao- dijo con respeto, la actitud madura de la joven al contar su historia, lo llenaba de una azarosa sensación que no le gustaba para nada.- ¿qué papel juego en esta historia?

- Esa respuesta mi querido señor Aoshi, se la contestare en privado.- la niña sonrío, Aoshi ya empezaba a odiar esa sonrisa- ¡Himura! Lleve al señor Aoshi a mi habitación, y... amárrelo a mi cama.

Himura la miro con odio por un momento, luego se levanto y acercándose al joven dijo:

- Ya escucho señor Aoshi, sígame, o ¿Quiere que lo hagamos a la antigua?- Aoshi guardo silencio mientras decidía si el fuego en los ojos del asesino era de odio o de envidia, y sin más decidió seguirlo, no se iría de ese lugar, no sin descubrir ese enigma. ¿Por qué Misao lo había llevado a ese lugar?

1 cruz egipcia que representaba la vida.

2 Victor Alvarez

3 El ángel caído. Per Olov Enquist.


	2. Una historia policiaca Segundo Capitulo

**Una historia Policiaca**

**Por: Diyeim**

**Segundo Capitulo.**

**Advertencia: LEMON**…espero que les guste

**Estación de policía. Marzo 7 jueves 4.10 pm**

Sanosuke Saito estaba muy concentrado en su labor.

- Que estás haciendo Sanosuke.- Pregunta una hermosa policía, de cabellos largos y uniforme negro corto.

- Resuelvo un crucigrama, pero llevo tres días intentando dar con esta palabra no soy capaz.- la mujer mira al hombre con cara de lastima.

- Déjame ver. – la muchacha mira el papel y sonríe- Es sencillo... Idiota.

- Te dije que me ayudaras no que me insultaras.- dice con rabia el joven.

- No te estaba insultando IDIOTA, Idiota es la palabra de tu estúpido juego, _"Palabra que comienza en I termina en A y designa falta de inteligencia"_. Acaso no es evidente IDIOTA.- el joven mira el crucigrama y luego a la joven.

- Pero me acabas de decir idiota dos veces. – asegura a la muchacha sentada al frente en su escritorio.

- Si Idiota, te acabo de decir idiota ¿y qué?

- ¿Y Qué? ¿Y qué? Déjame mostrarte lo que este idiota sabe hacer.

En un brusco movimiento el policía hace que la joven caiga del escritorio a sus piernas, para después asfixiarla con un apasionado beso lleno de caricias candentes que se deslizaban por las piernas de la joven y jugaban con el ruedo de su falda, la mujer no se quedaba atrás y acariciaba el cuello del muchacho con ansiedad. Desde la puerta un veterano oficial disfrutaba de la apasionada escena acompañado del humo de su cigarro, humo que fue percibido por los jóvenes que pronto recuperaron la compostura.

- Qué bonita escena, que tal si los viera el jefe.- calla un momento- ¡oh pero si yo soy el Jefe!- dice con sarcasmo.

- Tengo que entregar unos informes, permiso. – dice la joven mientras que se acomoda la falda y huye del lugar no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al muchacho que la tenia aprisionada unos momentos antes.

- ¿Si papa que necesitas?- pregunta el joven para llamar la atención.

- ¿Aun no encuentras a Aoshi?

- Oye cual es el problema con Aoshi.

- Tiene algo que es mío y nadie me quita lo que es mío.- Concluye el policía con frialdad.

- Bien, ya veo- dice con convencimiento sabiendo muy bien como es su padre cuando decide recuperar algo- no, nada del tipo. Y si me disculpas voy a sacar unas copias.

El muchacho se levanta, recoge unas hojas y se dispone a salir pero el policía lo detiene.

- No pienso arreglar la fotocopiadora una vez más Sanosuke.- advierte el hombre

- ¿Por qué piensas que soy yo quien la ha dañado?- pregunta indignado el joven

- Me crees idiota cabeza de pollo, desde que te casaste con Megumi ya he tenido que arreglar ese aparato 9 veces, sabes, yo le di su verdadera función al cuarto de copiado, pero ustedes son unos destructores.- asegura

- ¿Estuviste ahí con mama?- dijo con repulsión el joven sintiendo un leve escalofrío al ser confirmada su pregunta- me rehusó a imaginarte haciéndolo con mama en la copiadora.

- Y como crees que te procree, ¿por osmosis? – dice el viejo- Toda la vida te has negado a imaginar cómo hice para que vinieras al mundo, no sé, pero, parece que te impresiona imaginar a tu madre en la posición de Megumi.

- Calla Saito, santo cielo, la mujer de la que hablas es mi madre, y descuida no volveré a fotocopiar nada ahí- al imaginarse a sus viejos en esas el joven siente un último escalofrío y huye del lugar en medio de la risa de su padre.

**Mansión Makimashi. Marzo 7 Jueves 9.20 pm**

Misao acabada de entrar a su habitación, allí el detective Aoshi Shinomori estaba prisionero, amarrado de la cama, yacía indefenso en espera de que la joven hiciera algo.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunta el hombre.

- Y bien ¿qué?- responde la niña mientras se quita los zapatos y las medias.

- Pensé que respondería mi pregunta, estoy esperando.- afirma

- Oh!... y lo haré... en privado... Algún día. ¿Se siente demasiado incomodo?- pregunta la estudiante mientras comienza a desenredar su trenza viéndose en el inmenso espejo que había frente a la cama.

- Que puedo decir las sogas no son mi estilo.- la niña sonríe, y desabrocha su camisa, para dejarla caer en el suelo.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer? - dice el detective intentando buscarle algún sentido a la situación pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- No es acaso evidente mi querido señor Aoshi. - la corta falda verde queda en el suelo mientras la muchacha se acerca a su tocador y coge un arma, un Kunai, para luego dirigirse hacia el joven- Me imagino que debe sentirse algo humillado con esta situación, quizás no le guste la idea de que una niña pretenda tomarlo por la fuerza,... pero... ya se acostumbrara.- Misao empezó a jugar con su dedo dibujando el contorno de la barbilla del joven y luego deposito un beso en sus labios. Beso que no fue correspondido.- ¿No hay diferencia entre besarlo a usted y a un cubo de hielo? - se pregunto con fingida ingenuidad- No lo creo, déjeme mostrarle que yo puedo derretir los polos

La niña volvió a besar al joven obteniendo la misma respuesta, no le gusto para nada la obstinación del muchacho, así que decidió jugar con él. Traviesamente empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del joven con su arma, y poco a poco la ropa de Aoshi se hacía añicos ante el filo de esta, en cada pedazo de piel que quedaba descubierto la chica depositaba un beso, sensual e "inocente".

Aoshi intentaba controlarse, no quería perder en este juego, pero la pequeña mocosa sabia cuales eran los puntos débiles de un hombre, en los cuales se centraba con obstinación, Misao quedo satisfecha cuando logro desnudar por completo al detective, volvió a besar sus labios siendo estos inexpresivos para ella, y aunque sintió rabia sus traviesas manos ya habían logrado su objetivo.

- Quizás su mente se niegue a aceptarlo pero su cuerpo parece no estar tan de acuerdo con la resistencia.- la muchacha ríe, mientras acaricia su entrepierna- Confíenselo señor Aoshi el estar allí atado, y el que una mujer lo esté desvistiendo con un arma corto punzante debe ser muy excitante.

- Eso se lo enseño su padre- la niña lo miro con rabia.

- Le mostrare lo que me enseño mi padre señor Aoshi.

La pequeña empieza a recorrer el pecho del joven con su lengua, entrecortando su recorrido con pequeños besos, la respiración del muchacho se vuelve irregular demostrando que se está dejando llevar por los sentidos, Misao mira con deseo los ojos del detective que poco a poco mostraban aquella mirada lujuriosa, que era tan tierna y bella en Hiko, y tan raramente seductora en Himura, pero que en él, de alguna manera, no lograba ser ni tierna ni seductora, pero igual la incitaba a seguir con su juego de caricias y besos que hacían hinchar de deseo el cuerpo del joven.

Aoshi hacía ya un buen rato había perdido su parte racional, y ahora solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de aquellas sensaciones que lo invadían, esto haciendo caso a algo que alguna vez escucho que Sanosuke le decía a su mujer y que al parecer Misao había aplicado con muy buenos resultados, "En caso de violación, relájese y disfrute", y bueno, sí bien Misao no era su tipo, tampoco era fea, aunque si le incomodaba el hecho de que fuera una niña, pero eso era algo que podía obviar teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Además no podía negar que la situación era más que excitante.

Misao sabía lo que hacía y podía leer la impaciencia en la mirada de él, ella misma estaba a punto de explotar, pero sin más se detiene, se levanta de la cama, toma su cepillo de dientes y se dirige al baño ante la mirada atónita del hombre que no da crédito a lo que ve, después de un buen rato, en el cual Aoshi la maldijo imaginándose que estaría haciendo, la chica sale, toma una de sus pijamas, la más larga y calorosa, se la coloca y toma una cobija que prontamente extiende sobre el joven, soltando una pequeña sonrisa al ver como se levantaba una tienda de campaña sobre aquella céntrica parte de su cuerpo, segundos después, Misao se monta en la cama, le da un besito de buenas noches en la frente al muchacho y se acuesta a dormir como una niña buena en su regazo. Aoshi que ya había entendido el mensaje, intentaba meditar entre maldiciones para calmar la dolorosa frustración que lo embargaba y le carcomía, y aunque logro calmar su cuerpo su mente seguía maldiciendo a la mocosa insolente que realmente sabia jugar con él. Y mientras él pensaba eso, Misao intento conciliar el sueño, diciéndose alegremente "_Para hacer explotar la pasión, solo se debe incitar manipuladoramente, el deseo__"._

**Mansión Makimashi Marzo 8 Viernes 9:30 am**

La pervertida y joven Misao despertó, y al abrir los ojos se topo con el escultural y desnudo torso del joven detective que aun dormía. La pequeña sonrío maliciosamente al ver la inocente expresión en el rostro de Aoshi Shinomori "_hoy será el día mi pequeño__ glacial__, el día en que te derretiré por completo, porque después de lo que te hice sufrir anoche estarás ansioso de recibir descanso y regocij_o" pensó mientras que besaba el costado de Aoshi haciéndole despertar.

Los ojos del detective se posaron fríamente sobre la muchacha, que con aquella maldita expresión volvía a tentarlo y a retarlo a resistir, Aoshi sentía un odio muy grande hacia aquella maldita criatura, pero al mismo tiempo, totalmente proporcional a su odio crecía en él un deseo que temía fuera incontrolable, la coqueta manera con que ella lo hacía llegar al límite para después dejarlo en ascuas parecía ser más excitante que el acto mismo, a la mitad de la noche ella volvió a jugar con él dejándolo insatisfecho, mientras ella desaparecía para luego regresar, el joven imaginaba que era lo que ella hacía en sus mágicas desapariciones, y por eso la odiaba aun mas, y ahora de nuevo se acercaba a él con esos labios jugosos y esa mirada pecadora y excitante.

- Que sucede señor Aoshi lo veo muy pensativo esta mañana.- dice sonriente la joven.

- Solo intentaba hacerme a la idea de que su padre le ha enseñado todo esto.

La expresión de niña traviesa cambia por la de una mujer enojada.

- Oh por favor, tan difícil se le hace pensar que puedo imaginar todo lo que he hecho, me subestima como Saito.- dijo exasperada- Si, bien mi padre fue un gran maestro, pero yo soy una alumna superior, no puede ser de otra manera, tanto para los negocios como para el sexo, o si no ¿Cómo podría ser un digno heredero de la familia Makimashi?

Misao se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación furiosa, ante la sorpresa del detective que cada vez estaba más desconcertado por la actitud errática de la mocosa.

**Estación de policía. Marzo 8 Vierns 10:15 am**

- Todo está listo señor Saito mañana será el día en que destruiremos finalmente la red del Onniwabanshu desde la raíz.- anuncio un joven de aspecto servil

- Si… si… desde la raíz- dice con desgano el policía.

- ¿Parece no estar muy convencido de esto, pasa algo capitán? –pregunta el joven cadete a su mayor.

- Dime algo Shuro, ¿Crees que Misao pueda ser realmente la líder del Onniwabanshu?

- No.

- Valla, ni siquiera lo dudaste.- resalta

- Es una mocosa en toda la extensión de la palabra si acaso llega a estar al tanto de alguna de las operaciones será porque quien la manipula así lo quiere. eso es evidente.

- Si… si, no puede ser de otra manera- concluye el policía, no muy convencido.

**Mansión Makimashi. Marzo 8 Viernes 11.35 am**

- Shouzo espero que ya hallas solucionado ese maldito inconveniente con el grupo Sanada,- Menciona una muchacha de uniforme verde - no quiero que esos miserables se vuelvan a atravesar en alguna de mis operaciones, la próxima que a esos bastardos se les ocurra toparse en mi camino, lo lamentara de por vida.

- Descuide señorita Misao todo está bajo control tanto el grupo Sanada como los Caballeros Negros se mantendrán a una distancia prudente de nosotros, la técnica de intimidación que usted sugirió fue muy persuasiva.

Misao revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio mientras hablaba con su secretario, un muchacho joven y alto al que Hiko le había salvado la vida y que ahora le era fiel como un perro, aunque Misao no confiaba plenamente en él, alguna vez el abogado de su padre le dijo: "No confíes ni en tu sombra porque cuando se oculta el sol desaparece."1 Y ella era muy obediente, cuando le convenía.

- Cada vez me sorprende mas esta organización, mi padre fue muy inteligente al tener comiendo de su mano a un buen número de parlamentarios y al montar a uno de los nuestros como presidente, Kouji por su fidelidad seguiría a mi padre hasta el infierno y me seguiría a mí como un idiota con solo pedírselo, primero hundiría a la patria que al Oniwabanshu, con ese poder cualquier persona me tendría miedo.

- Si Señorita Misao pero ¿cree que las operaciones salgan bien?, hemos tenido problemas con la policía últimamente, en especial con ese tal Saito.

- Ah... ese tipo…. – dice con desgano- descuida, pasado mañana me encargare de él, ya he ignorado lo suficiente el hecho de que ese maldito matara a mi padre. - Misao esquivo la cautelosa y a la vez interrogativa mirada del joven con un ademan sutil pero tajante.

- Por el momento manda a Kaoru para que se encargue de entregar personalmente el embarque de Chile y dile a Kenshin que despache las armas al Congo lo más pronto posible, no podemos dejar que el Rey se las compre a alguien más… también quiero que el licor que teníamos destinado para la zona norte valla a la sur de la ciudad. Lleva al equipo azul contigo, quiero que la tropa Seikijou se prepare para salir de inmediato para los sectores beta y gama esos malditos ladronzuelos del Shinsengumi no se podrán revelar en mi contra por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Algo más señorita Misao?- pregunta el secretario.

- Nada más por hoy Shouzo.

El joven comienza a alejarse para cumplir con las indicaciones pero pronto es detenido por la joven.

- Shouzo quizás algo más... no quiero que me molesten en los próximos dos días tengo algo que terminar y no quiero interrupciones.- El joven miro con un dejo de sospecha a su ama.

- Si señorita Misao se hará como usted diga.- Responde mientras que se aleja con una mala espina clavada en el pecho.

**Mansión Makimashi. Marzo 8 Viernes 9.30 pm**

En la mañana Aoshi había sido atendido como un rey, un rey amarrado pero como un rey, aun recordaba la extraña escena.

**...Flas** **back…**

- Buenos días señor Aoshi espero que tenga hambre. - dice sonriente la misma mujer que hacia una hora había salido furiosa del lugar.

- Veo que mejoro su genio.

- No se deje engañar por las apariencias señor Aoshi, - y diciendo esto un destello de furia aparece en sus ojos- espero que disfrute su nutritivo desayuno,- la joven deposita en una pequeña mesa una variedad de platos que traía en un carrito de bufete- necesitara mucha energía para lo que haremos en el día de hoy.- agrega en un tono insinuante.

Aoshi mira la mesa y a la sonriente estudiante y no puede evitar pensar tres cosas sin sentido. Primero; Como se suponía que iba a comer con las manos amarradas, porque realmente tenía hambre. Segundo; De donde había sacado el uniforme si cuando salió de ahí tenía una estúpida pijama de osos. Tercero; Porque demonios tenía alzada la falda por detrás.

Misao no sabía por qué razón Aoshi, fuera de no decir nada, estaba tan interesado en el espejo, al mirar en él se dio cuenta de la vergonzosa situación, su falda estaba alzada dejando ver su ropa interior, inmediatamente se la arreglo con gesto de timidez en medio de un sonrojo general que desconcertó nuevamente al joven.

- Bueno y quiere comer sí o no. – dijo la muchacha intentado cambiar el tema.

- ¿Me soltara las manos?

- No. Yo le daré de comer. Y después le daré un refrescante baño.

Al escucharla decir eso sus sospechas se afianzaron_, "planea seducirme con la comida_" pensó, _"__y más tarde lo hará con el baño, de verdad no se da por vencida_" pero para su frustración y sorpresa la mujer le dio la comida como si fuera un niño pequeño y lo baño como a un enfermo haciéndolo sentir incapaz e inútil, eso realmente lo había enfado.

**Fin Flas Back...**

Y luego había tenido el descaro de decirle "_Espero que haya disfrutado su baño_". Realmente no la entendía, Hiko la había criado de una manera muy extraña, unas veces parecía una niña inocente y frágil y otras una mujer fuerte y decidida, quizás ese contraste fue el que lo hizo aceptar ese maldito caso.

Los pensamientos del detective son interrumpidos de repente por la minifalda verde de Misao que se desplazaba por la habitación lentamente.

- Lo veo muy concentrado de nuevo y según mi experiencia siempre que hace eso es porque está pensando en mi o en mi padre- la niña sonrió, pero el detective guardo silencio.- ¿Le molesta tanto mi presencia?- pregunto con una inocencia que su mirada desmentía – ¿Preferiría estar en ese sucio escritorio esperando un miserable caso para demostrar que es el mejor?- los dedos de ella empezaron a recorrer el firme abdomen del joven- ¿ o quizás preferirías la compañía del Lobo antes que la mía?- por una muy sensual razón le era evidente que prefería estar con ella que con su amigo el lobo, lo que le estaba haciendo esta arpía aunque le doliera admitirlo era muy agradable.

En ese momento los dedos de la joven rozaron su entrepierna. ¿Cómo no iba a preferir ese infierno de tentaciones que su monótona vida? En esa pregunta hallo la respuesta al porque había aceptado ir a la mansión Makimashi, la monotonía, eso era, aquella era la razón que lo había llevado allí, cansado de la monotonía se había dejado envolver en este juego y para bien o para mal y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le estaba gustando.

- Parece que ahora si siente mis caricias Señor Aoshi.- la joven estaba feliz al fin había conseguido un gesto por parte del muchacho que realmente la complaciera, él había contenido la respiración entrecerrado los ojos y exhalado lo que se podría clasificar como un suspiro.- ahora si aceptara el hecho de que puedo derretir el hielo.

El detective contuvo una vez más el aliento, bien, era cierto que se había admitido a si mismo que le gustaba el juego, eso no quería decir que dejaría que ella ganara, así que cuando la joven poso sus labios en su boca el joven no respondió a su beso aunque quería hacerlo, la niña sintió la negativa e hizo un último esfuerzo por ablandar la coraza del joven, nada funciono. Finalmente se alejo de él y se acerco a su tocador, en medio de una rabia inmensa, busco su pequeño Kunai sobre la mesa y miro su reflejo en el enorme espejo pensando. "_Q__ué es lo que pretendes Makimashi esto fue lo que te enseño tu padre_" al evocar su recuerdo cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para luego dirigirse a la cama donde se encontraba el joven y con aire resuelto dijo:

- Bien señor Aoshi usted gana, pero no sabe de lo que se perdió por su maldita obstinación, - la niña respiro profundamente y prosiguió- tiene media hora para largarse y yo que usted daría por sentado que esto nunca sucedió, Makimashi Misao nunca amo, odio y mato a su padre, nunca lidero su organización, usted nunca estuvo aquí amarrado en una cama como un prisionero mientras que una menor de edad lo seducía. Si esto le quedo claro no tendremos problemas, sino me veré en la penosa necesidad de que, de usted, solo quede el nombre sobre una lapida. – la imperiosa voz de la joven resonó en la habitación dándole énfasis a lo dicho.

La niña no supo qué clase de mirada era la que él le dirigía, tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo, lo desamarraría y luego se iría y con él su capricho, y para superar su frustración siempre quedaba Himura. Misao corto la soga de los pies y se dirigió a las manos cuando estuvo cerca de ellas se detuvo conteniendo el aliento para luego mirar en medio de la incredulidad a aquel hombre que seguía viéndola con aquella mirada indescifrable.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – murmuro Misao casi sin aliento.

- Himura no sabe hacer nudos - fue lo único que recibió por respuesta.

La niña siguió mirando al hombre, aun sostenía la daga y la sensación que invadía su pecho no tenia nombre. El había deshecho el nudo el mismo día que Kenshin lo hizo. Traducción nunca estuvo amarrado, "¿_pero entonces que hace aquí, debió de haberse ido, o al menos haberme tomado, tal vez si estaba trabajando para Saito o quizás...__?"_ Misao se detuvo en sus pensamientos y abraso una idea deleitosa para su alma.

- Entonces enséñame lo que sabes hacer con sus manos – dijo la joven en medio de un gesto vacío- MÁTEME señor Aoshi.- sentencio con un dejo de alegría.

El detective la miro un momento parecía una estatua allí erguida con la daga en una mano y la mirada vacía. Cerró los ojos un momento pensando lo que haría, se imagino ahorcándola, y después dijo:

- Claro que te enseñare que saben hacer mis manos Makimashi Misao. - y en un movimiento brusco atrajo a la niña hacia la cama haciendo que se le cayera el Kunai de la mano para después apoyarse sobre ella. Misao miro con miedo al detective, pero al mismo tiempo con alegría, ¿De qué se quejaba si ella misma había pedido que la matara?, al fin dejaría su pasado atrás iría al infierno y todo acabaría, busco la mirada de su asesino, quería ver en él el fuego del odio y del descanso que la muerte significaba para su alma, pero se topo con un fuego muy distinto que hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

- Ahora voy a ser tu maestro - sentencio con voz ronca - y te enseñare lo que mis manos pueden hacer, después que derrites el hielo.

- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir señor Aoshi?- pregunto con incredulidad la muchacha.

Aoshi guardo silencio y miro a Misao, que demonios estaba haciendo, que demonios pensaba hacer, la niña lo observaba entre sorprendida y complacida pero al mismo tiempo la miserable sabandija parecía decirle con la mirada " tu no serías capaz de hacerlo" el detective en ese momento tomo conciencia de lo que quería, él deseaba borrar la certeza de esos malditos ojos, quería hacerle pagar por todo lo que tuvo que resistir, deseaba desquitarse la frustración que lo embargaba quería tenerla así se odiara después, ella había despertado su lado animal ahora correría con las consecuencias.

El detective la beso apasionadamente robándole el aliento, apretándola con fuerza contra él, lastimándose los labios; Misao sintió la brutalidad del beso que la abrumo por completo, qué era eso, nunca había sentido tal ardor, lujuria, pasión y deseo en un beso, ni su padre, ni Himura se le podrían comparar, después de la sorpresa inicial la joven rodeo al hombre con las manos y los pies aprisionando su escultural cuerpo en un abrazo, sintiendo el contacto de su piel.

Aoshi empezó a desabrochar su camisa con furia haciendo que los botones volaran, pero de repente detiene su furiosa marcha y empieza a desvestirla lentamente, "_tengo tiempo_" pensó e hizo que sus manos tocaran con suavidad el cuerpo de la muchacha despertando ante aquel contacto sus poros, la ropa desapareció demasiado lentamente para el gusto de Misao, Aoshi había pasado de un brutal amante a uno tierno y delicado pero igualmente excitante, su lengua recorría el cuerpo de la niña y algunas veces sus dientes aparecían para hacerla vibrar, la respiración era totalmente irregular, el calor era casi asfixiante, la ansiedad aumentaba y aquella sensación que nace en el vientre que promete y pide el placer recorría su cuerpo con furia.

Aoshi lo sabía, sentía que el momento había llegado, el momento que había esperado, el momento de la venganza, tomo suavemente las manos de Misao y las guío por encima de la cabeza de esta, y con un movimiento rápido las ato a la baranda de la cama, Misao por el mar de sensaciones que la invadía solo vino a entender lo que pasaba cuando sintió que el joven súbitamente se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a la ventana para apoyarse en el tocador, su cuerpo, con la excitación a flor de piel era tenuemente dibujado por el ultimo matiz de la tarde, mientras que sostenía el kunai que ella había dejado caer en las manos.

"¡_Por el cielo que está pasando_!"pensó la joven al sentir las ataduras " ¡_será acaso que Aoshi es un sadomasoquista, una cosa era morir otra muy diferente ser torturada_!" las manos de Misao empezaron a temblar mientras que el temor invadía su sangre " _¡tiene mi arma entre sus manos!_" ahora si estaba asustada, intentaba no demostrarlo, sin éxito, en un apoteósico esfuerzo logro regular su respiración y controlar la hoguera entre sus piernas, miro a Aoshi y colocándose alguna mascara de tranquilidad que no le quedaba bien, dijo:

- ¿Que pretende... hacer?- dijo desafiante aunque su respiración la traicionaba. Por otra parte Aoshi ya había logrado manipular su respiración y un poco la excitación de su cuerpo, y para causarle un escalofrío total a la muchacha sonrío.

- Darte un castigo - dijo, y se acerco a ella en medio de aquella sonrisa.

Misao quiso gritar pero algo se lo impedía, quería que se la tragara la tierra, pero estaba sobre una cama, la agitación, el deseo, el miedo recorrían su cuerpo y por un momento sintió pánico total ante la sonrisa de Aoshi que expresaba tanta locura como satisfacción, cerró los ojos en un intento de escapar, de despertar en su cama y creer que todo había sido un sueño, mejor dicho una pesadilla, de repente sintió el filo de la daga en uno de sus pechos y la lengua de Aoshi en el otro, y después de unos segundos de confusión donde el miedo y el placer la embargaban, por fin entendió el mensaje de Aoshi al sentir de nuevo como el joven se separaba de ella, ya sabía en qué consistía su dichoso castigo, el maldito deseaba darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, dejarla frustrada deseándolo.

- ¡MALDITO!- grito- ¡MISERABLE!- volvió a decir mientras pataleaba en la cama con euforia.

Aoshi sonreía, realmente nunca en su vida se había divertido tanto, la mujer empezaba a llorar como un niño chiquito al que le quitan un juguete.

- ¡Ven aquí miserable sabandija y termina con lo que empezaste! - exigió la muchacha en medio de una pataleta.

- Suplica y tal vez acepte, recuerda que ahora soy yo el que tiene las manos libres. - Misao volvió a maldecir.

- ¡Un Makimashi nunca suplica!- dijo con un pedante orgullo y agrego en voz más sumisa, dulce y hasta llorosa, colocando ojitos de ternero huérfano – pero... puede pedir un favor.- el chico sonrío esa mujer le era algo imposible.

Aoshi al no poder resistir mas su propia excitación decidió poner fin a su castigo, colocándose encima de ella y empezándola a besar con euforia, ella contesto de la misma manera agradeciendo al cielo y al detective que su castigo hubiera terminado, Aoshi soltó sus ataduras permitiendo que Misao se aferrara a él, deslizándose suavemente por su mejilla Aoshi susurro en su oído _" Esto hubiera dolido... me alegra que no me toco hacerlo a mi_" ella sonrío tímidamente y un fugaz recuerdo paso por su mente siendo olvidado en el momento en que Aoshi empezó a entrar en ella, la delicadez que con que lo hizo fue tal que la niña se sintió virgen de nuevo, y mientras las arremetidas de deseo y pasión se armonizaban, Misao susurro "HIKO", Aoshi escucho ese nombre pero pretendió ignorarlo, pero cuando se acercaba el momento del clímax "HIKO" volvió a decir la muchacha como una exhalación, y finalmente en medio de un gemido de placer. "HIKO" fue el grito al llegar al éxtasis, sus cuerpos aun temblaban y sus células segundos antes extra sensibles se encontraban aturdidas, Aoshi salió de ella y se tumbo sobre la cama permitiendo que Misao se acomodara en su regazo, las respiraciones de ambos se calmaban al unísono, Misao se aferró de nuevo a aquel cuerpo que segundos antes había sido solo suyo y deseo tenerlo por siempre. Aoshi por su parte noto que Misao había quedado dormida, admiro el cuerpo de aquella joven precoz y tuvo la certeza de que nunca cambiaría y por un segundo deseo que aquella perpetua niña no fuera tocada por nadie más que él. Sin embargo recordó un poema.

**XXXV**

Después de los excesos

de aquella noche de pasión, mi amada,

tras los últimos besos

Tal vez rendida pero no saciada,

- rojas como un incendio sus mejillas-

Hermosa, jadeante,

Apoyó la cabeza en mis rodillas,

y se puso a pensar... en otro amante.

Julio Floréz

De repente Misao abrió suavemente los ojos.

- Me llamaste Hiko.- dijo sin preámbulos Aoshi, la sonrisa en la cara de la joven desapareció ante tal afirmación.

- ¿Mientes acaso?- pregunto sorprendida.

- ¿Tendría por qué hacerlo?- cuestiono

Misao se alejó del regazo del joven se sentó a unos centímetros de él, abrazando sus pies contra el pecho.

- Que puedo hacer Aoshi para borrarlo de mí, está en mi mente, está en mi piel, está en mi alma.- dijo sin cambiar el tono reservado de su voz pero dejando resbalar una solitaria y cristalina lagrima- aun lo amo, amo a ese miserable que me ha condenado al infierno, quiero convencerme de que lo odio, que fue por odio que lo mate, que no fue un acto de amor que lo haya asesinado. - Misao conservaba una serenidad espantosa en su voz- Quiero olvidarlo, quitármelo de la mente y del corazón - Misao miro directa y decididamente al joven- se mi maestro Aoshi Shinomori, y enséñame a olvidarlo, con tu cuerpo borra a ese miserable de mi piel.- propuso seriamente al detective.- te daré lo que me pidas. Te pagare si así lo deseas, se parte del Onniwabanshu.

- Quieres que sea uno de tus secuaces.

- No, solo uno de los míos.

- Uno de tus amantes.

- Mi único maestro.

- Crees que yo borrare el recuerdo de Hiko.

Quiero creerlo- afirmo con seguridad, lo que paso desapercibido para ambos fue el hecho de que habían sorteado la distancia que antiguamente los separaba, y ahora estaban frente a frente, sus respiraciones chocaban, el silencio que nació entre los dos se vio aumentado por el choque del viento contra las ventanas. Finalmente el detective hablo.

- Olvídalo, mañana en la mañana me iré.

Misao desvío su mirada, conocía esa respuesta desde antes de haber formulado la pregunta, pero nada perdía haciéndola, aun así le dolió, le dolió la idea no poder volver a tener a ese hombre en su ser, le dolió él que precisamente él fuera el primero en negarle un capricho.

- Pero la noche es joven - agrego el detective mientras que tomada delicadamente el rostro de la joven- y aun puedo darte una última lección – Aoshi beso a Misao con un fuego renovado- te enseñare que cuando estés conmigo, solo debes pronunciar mi nombre.

La volvió a tender sobre la cama con delicadeza, pero besándola con ferocidad, mientras tanto, la luna se alzaba en el cielo para observar a dos seres que presos de la pasión desgarraban sus cuerpos como animales, en medio de besos y caricias asfixiantes, y así prosiguieron su exhausta marcha hasta el amanecer.

1 Guillermo Noreña.


	3. Una historia policíaca Tercer Capitulo

**Una historia Policiaca**

**Por: Diyeim**

**Tercer Capítulo.**

Advertencia: muerte de un personaje.

**Mansión Makimashi. Marzo 9 Sábado. 5:03 am**

Después de una noche agotadora sus cuerpos reclamaron el justo descanso, a Misao le dolían hasta los malos pensamientos, nunca pensó que sería capaz de resistir tanto, pero para satisfacción de su maestro, había aprendido la lección, al punto de quizás no poder olvidarla jamás, aunque al principio fue algo terca, debía admitir que Aoshi estaba decidido a que ella aprendiera, y si el maestro es bueno el peor alumno puede aprender. De repente sonó el teléfono, Misao estiro la mano hasta el auricular y abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar en silencio las palabras de Shouzo mientras que miraba su imagen exhausta en el espejo.

- Pon en marcha la operación Arca...- dijo cortante intentando no sonar dormida después colgó.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el detective que se despertó con el teléfono.

- El lobo viene de visita - dijo la muchacha mientras que reunía todas sus fuerzas para levantarse de la cama, al hacerlo flaqueo pero Aoshi la tomo en el aire y la apoyo contra su pecho – No resistiría dos clases seguidas de estas señor Aoshi.- dijo sonriente, el detective guardo silencio y miro el reflejo de ellos en el espejo, y por un segundo se vio como Hiko.

- No habrán dos.- sentenció Aoshi. Misao perdió su sonrisa y se aparto bruscamente del joven, tomo una levantadora azul de seda que estaba cerca del tocador, con una cinta rosa ato su cabello, antes de salir del dormitorio miro a Aoshi con un dejo de rabia en medio de una pose de soberbia.

- En una hora podrá irse, báñese, enviare su ropa en un momento.- al salir la puerta choco con fuerza y luego el resonar de ordenes invadió el corredor.

**Estación de policía. Marzo 9 Sábado. 5:20 am**

- ¡Comandos uno y dos preparasen para salir!

- Megumi está a cargo de los refuerzos, Sanosuke está al mando del escuadrón de ataque. No quiero errores.- esa fue la última indicación que Hajime Saito dio a sus hombres antes de partir hacia la mansión Makimashi.

- ¡SI CAPITÁN!

Los uniformados salieron en varias patrullas, Saito verifico la cantidad de municiones de sus pistolas y las coloco entre su ropa, en tanto que una mujer de largas piernas, alistaba un arma larga.

- Amor ¿a mí que me toca?- pregunto la mujer

- Cuidar que tu hijo no se meta en problemas.- sentencio el policia

- ¿Y porque a mí me tocan las misiones imposibles? - dice Tokio de Saito mientras que se monta en la moto que su esposo estaba encendiendo.

- Si me conquistaste a mi eres capaz de todo¿Por qué no trajiste falda hoy? – Pregunta el capitán.

- Porque te tienes que concentrar y no te quiero distraer.- el policía sonrío ante la respuesta de su esposa y se pregunto cómo demonios se había robado a ese ángel del cielo, mientras que se encaminaba a lograr su más codiciado triunfo, atrapar al nuevo líder del Onniwabanshu, y desmantelar aquella organización.

**Mansión Makimashi. Marzo 9 Sábado. 6:35 am**

Aoshi entro al despacho de Misao Makimashi, no la había vuelto a ver desde que despertó en la madrugada, había pasado algo más de una hora desde aquello, y la mansión que había sido un pandemonio antes, se encontraba sumida en un imperturbable silencio.

- ¿Donde están todos?- pregunto el detective.

- Lo suficientemente lejos señor Aoshi- dijo Misao de espaldas al joven- usted decide señor Shinomori, ¿Se irá ahora o esperara a su amigo?

- Saito y sus hombres vienen para acá, y esa tal operación Arca consistió en desalojar la mansión, tanto de sus hombres como de los estudiantes.- analizó el detective.

- Muy listo, pero los estudiantes tenían el fin de semana libre, aunque tiene razón, muchos de mis hombres no tienen mayor culpa, Saito es un idiota si piensa que las personas más peligrosas del Onniwabanshu están aquí, Himura es lo único realmente peligroso en este lugar, no hay nadie más que valga la pena, pero yo sé que es lo que quiere, papeles que me incriminen, lástima que no encontrara mayor cosa.

- Ya ha borrado todas las huellas - afirmo el detective. La niña le sonrío a través del reflejo de la ventana.

- Solo algunas, las demás tendrá que justificarlas mi abogado. Makoto Shishio.

- El abogado de su padre.- anoto el detective- ¿Y por qué no se ha ido de aquí?

- No lo adivina señor Aoshi, si me voy, culparan a cualquiera de los míos que atrapen saliendo del país, de ser el líder del Onniwabanshu, y lo harán hablar inevitablemente, usted sabe Saito es bueno para eso, si me quedo tendrán lo que quieren, - la niña vuelve a sonreír- solo en parte, soy menor de edad iré a una correccional y antes de seis meses Shishio me sacara de allí, y como me atraparan a mí, siempre quedaran con la duda de si soy realmente la líder o solo me han incriminado,- Misao toma un cigarro y lo prende- las operaciones del Oniwabanshu continuaran en manos de los más competentes, es solo un triunfo pasajero para el gobierno, al atraparme me darán tiempo de mejorar mis estrategias y abandonar por completo aquellas operaciones con las que no estoy de acuerdo o considero obsoletas, sin peligro de ser traicionada o asesinada por los míos,- la joven vuelve a sonreír- además me permitirá entrar en otra clase de campos que me interesan mucho, pero... comentarle algo más seria muy peligroso.

- ¿Y lo que me acaba de decir no lo es? Podría decirle todo esto a Saito.- comento el detective

- Pero a usted lo traiciona el honor y su ética profesional como detective, confío en eso.- dijo la joven

- Yo de usted no confiaría, y conociéndola como la conozco sé que no lo hace. - la niña volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno, eso explica porque en este mismo momento su abuelo Kenji Shinomori más conocido como Okina está siendo vigilado, y con una orden mía usted podría ir a visitarlo a un lugar tranquilo como... el cementerio.

Misao pudo ver la fría mirada del joven reflejada en la ventana, ya que le había dado la espalda y miraba el horizonte, Misao se deleitó en ella, era bueno volver a tener el control y hacer que otros lo pierdan en especial él. De repente, tocan la puerta.

- Espero que no le moleste señor Aoshi. pero me tengo que despedir de alguien - dijo mirando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su escritorio- Pase...

Un joven no muy alto con una hermosa pero atemorizante sonrisa entra en la estancia, Aoshi ya lo había visto antes, no sabía su nombre pero conocía esa sonrisa que podría hacer temblar a cualquiera, él era el Chofer de Misao, siempre la seguía como una especie de sombra, por un momento sintió una espina en su orgullo, _"¿acaso será otro de sus amantes?"_Pensó, eso explicaría porque el muchacho los miraba tan raro a Himura y a él.

- Disculpe señorita Makimashi creo que me mando a llamar.- dice sonriente.

- Si... Soujiro, como sabes Saito viene de visita, y no quiero que estés aquí cuando llegue.- el joven siguió sonriendo.

- Señorita Misao solo estoy esperando que usted me indique a dónde iremos y la guiare con mucho gusto. - Misao negó con la cabeza.

- No te hagas el tonto Soujiro sabes a lo que me refiero, partirás inmediatamente al aeropuerto. Una aeronave te espera para ir a Australia. – la sonrisa del joven no desaparece pero su mirada cambia súbitamente al acercarse a Misao, ella había extendido un sobre.

- Y realmente piensas que te haré caso Misao,- Aoshi se sorprende por el cambio en el trato por parte del muchacho, hace unos segundos se refería a Misao de usted y ahora de tu, eso no le gusto, tampoco el hecho de que el chofer lo hubiera ignorado desde el principio.

- ¡No lo hagas más difícil Soujiro toma el dinero y lárgate!,- la rabia en el rostro de la joven era evidente y no trato de ocultarla como en otras ocasiones, pero segundos más tarde su rostro expreso una ternura infinita, con delicadeza tomo las manos del joven que las tenia fuertemente apretadas al punto de hacerse sangrar, he hizo que éste las abriera - todo estará bien, tu papá me sacara de la cárcel en unos meses y yo te llamare y volverá a ser todo como antes, despreocúpate.

- No, no quiero dejarte sola Misao, no lo haré, por favor déjame quedarme contigo yo te protegeré con mi vida, no te dejare. Sabes que yo...- Misao tapo los labios del joven con un beso, Aoshi se sintió muy incómodo, Misao tenía las manos del chico contra su pecho y sus labios en los de él, posados con tal delicadeza que parecía una mariposa sobre una flor.

Misao se separó del joven y le metió el dinero en su chaqueta. El chico miro hacia un lado en medio de una tristeza infinita.

- Si no me llamas lo entenderé.- dijo el muchacho.

- Lo sé.- respondió Misao.

- Adiós Misao Makimashi.

- Adiós Soujiro Shishio.

El joven empezó a salir del lugar pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y le sonrío al detective, esa sonrisa fue suficiente para que Aoshi entendiera, que ese beso fue una despedida definitiva y que el chico hubiera preferido mil veces un golpe o la muerte antes que aquel beso. Al irse Misao tomo aire profundamente, encendió un cigarro que había sobre la mesa, y se acerco a la ventana en medio de unos pasos lentos y pesados.

- Me ama, me ama tanto que me hace daño- una lagrima resbalo por su rostro- señor Aoshi alguna vez le hable del amor sin sentido y el odio sin sentido. - El detective guardo silencio pero se acerco a ella, otra vez los dos estaban en la cuadrada ventana mirando sus rostros en el reflejo del vidrio.

- Él es Soujiro Shishio, es hijo del abogado de mi padre Makoto Shishio y Yumi Komagata su esposa, nos criamos juntos, yo le llevo unos meses, Makoto quería que fuera un gran abogado como él, pero Soujiro prefería ser como Himura, de hecho él lo entreno por un tiempo. Himura es tan viejo quien lo creería, - dijo para sí misma- Soujiro siempre fue mi confidente, mi amigo, pudo haber sido mi novio, mi amante, pero Hiko se le adelanto .- la mujer sonrío con nostalgia- Soujiro supo lo de papá antes que nadie, al principio él al igual que yo no lo entendíamos en sus verdaderas proporciones, cuando lo descubrí sufrí mucho y él me ayudo siempre, un día me pidió que le mostrara que era lo que Hiko me había enseñado, que le mostrara porque lo quería a él y que le permitiera ocupar en mi corazón el lugar de mi padre,- Misao coloco la mano en la ventana intentando tocar en la distancia al chico que abría la limosina sin mirar atrás- ese día lo bese así como hoy, al comienzo suavemente, pero luego lo bese con mas y mas pasión,...si hubiera sido mío ese día, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes,- dijo con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia- afortunadamente llego papa.

- ¿Afortunadamente?- pregunto el joven contrariado.

- Si, llego justo a tiempo para evitar que condenara al infierno a alguien más, veras... ese hombre... – el auto que estaba en la puerta de la mansión empezaba a alejarse lentamente del lugar. Otra lagrima rodó por el rostro de Misao - es mi hermano... hijo de Hiko con otra mujer, adoptado por Shishio a petición de mi padre que no tuvo el corazón para matarlo,- confeso la chica- solo un descendiente por generación, recuerda, - apunto- solo uno, y yo nací primero, si hubiera sido al revés quizás solo mi padre iría al infierno.- Misao dejo que el humo le nublara la vista- Si mi papa no nos hubiera encontrado ese día, Soujiro nos acompañaría también.- la joven miro a través de la ventana como si ella la llevara al pasado - Le pedí a Soujiro que se fuera, no quiso hacerlo, le explique que había vuelto con papá, aun así se negó a dejar la mansión, - sonrió para sí misma- testarudo como todo un Makimashi, me pidió que lo dejara quedar aunque fuera como mi Chofer, el pudo ser un abogado, un asesino como Himura, de hecho lo fue cuando peligro mi vida, pudo ser un joven normal, pero quiso ser mi chofer, desde ese día prometió siempre sonreír y así lo ha hecho... hasta hoy,- agrego melancólica - sé que cuando salió de aquí esa maldita sonrisa se borro de su rostro para siempre, me alegro. – Misao continuo con su relato después de una pausa- Deje que se quedara con una condición, que el día que lo volviera a besar él se iría para siempre.- Misao tenía una mano en el pecho y otra en la ventana miraba al horizonte, quizás más allá- Era una forma de evitarnos tentaciones, no quería alejarlo de mi pero si no lo hubiera besado hoy no se hubiera ido nunca. Lo odio porque lo quiero, no como a Hiko, a él lo amaba aunque solo debería odiarle, a Soujiro lo odio solo por aquello de lo cual no puedo culparle. – Misao rio estruendosamente, pero era una risa seca, sin alma- ¿Shinomori crees en el amor sin sentido y el odio sin sentido?

- Creo que la vida es un sin sentido, en especial la tuya- a lo lejos las patrullas policiacas empezaban a aparecer y con ellas el anuncio del fin de la mansión Makimashi

- Buena respuesta. ¿te gusta el mar o la montaña?- Aoshi miro extrañado a la muchacha era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera y deseo no haberlo hecho.

- La montaña - respondió sin más- no me gusta las aglomeraciones.

- También prefiere la lluvia y los lugares fríos, le gusta la arquitectura de las iglesias pero no es muy religioso, le fascinan los libros pero odia aquellos de auto superación. Su color preferido es el negro y sabe cocinar muy bien.- Aoshi se sorprendió pero no lo demostró.

- Parece que sabe mucho de mí. ¿donde lo averiguo?, que clase de espía contrato, para saber tales trivialidades.

- Entonces no me equivoque, - la niña sonríe- creo que podría ser detective.

- ¿Todo eso lo infirió sola señorita Misao?- la muchacha le dirige una mirada astuta, la primera mirada que le dirige después del incidente de la mañana.

- Usa gabanes así que siempre espera que llueva, el calor le desespera por eso prefiere las montañas, son mas húmedas, le gusta el arte y por lo que dijo de los círculos y los cuadrados de mi casa, pensé que quizás igual apreciaría una arquitectura mas monumental, no lo he visto rezar pero alguna vez lo vi persignarse, le encanto mi biblioteca y en ella no hay estúpidos libros de auto superación, no los necesito,- dio una bocanada a su cigarro- vive solo y está en buena forma, eso no se logra comiendo comida chatarra, y el color negro le queda muy bien.

- Parece que aprendió más de mí de lo que estaba pactado.

- Qué clase de alumna seria si solo aprendo lo que quiere mi maestro.

- Una obediente.

- Una estúpida.- Misao retira la mirada del joven y toma un estuche de armas de sobre el escritorio- vera señor Aoshi necesito un favor suyo.- la niña le entrega las armas - son un par de Kodashis, han pasado de generación en generación en mi familia, si se quedan aquí al igual que toda mi colección de armas del primer piso pasara a un miserable museo.

- Y quiere que las guarde. ¿por qué yo?

- Saito no se las quitara a usted, por favor, quiero quedarme con algo que realmente aprecie, yo le avisare cuando salga de la correccional para que me las entregue, también van un par de Kunais milenarios.

- ¿Porque yo, porque cree que se las entregare, porque cree que le haría un favor?

- Porque no tiene nada que perder, y porque ya no tengo nadie más en quien confiar. Sé que no se olvidara de esta mansión, ni de lo que paso, ni de mi,- sentencio- hasta que me entregue esas armas, por eso confío en que volverán a mis manos.

- ¿Y por qué demonios me trajo a su mansión señorita Misao Makimashi?- Aoshi la miro seriamente, quería saber eso más que nada, por eso se había quedado, por saber la maldita respuesta a esa pregunta, por eso no se había ido. Misao también lo miro seriamente, le gustaba la cara del detective cuando se la hacía.

- Eso se lo diré señor Aoshi... – La niña sonrío- Algún día, quizás el día en que me entregue las armas, pero créame será en privado.

**Mansión Makimashi. Marzo 9 Sábado. 6:25 am**

Las balas surcaban el cielo, el operativo secreto se había ido al carajo. Saito lo supo desde que vio la mansión. El líder del Onniwabanshu no estaría allí cuando él llegara y estos pelmazos que les estaban disparando no eran más que chiquillos con armas, nadie importante debía de estar adentro de ese lugar, el lobo maldecía su mala suerte mientras gritaba a sus hombres "!Pobre del miserable que nos delato. Si lo descubro deseara no haber nacido!". El policía impartía órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

- Pensé que no había nadie – repuso el joven detective.

- Nadie realmente importante, pandilleros sin mucha experiencia, los soltaran en unos días; bueno, los que no mueran – dijo Misao que miraba el espectáculo desde la ventana al lado de Aoshi – que partida de ineptos, ya se quedaron sin balas. Señor Aoshi aún está a tiempo de irse.

- Esperare a Saito.- sentencio

- Bueno pero no le aseguro que llegue hasta aquí, Himura está abajo y no creo que deje pasar al poli tan fácilmente.

- Pensé que no había nadie importante en el lugar a excepción de usted.

- El tonto de Himura quiso quedarse y como le dije antes, yo solo ayudo al que se deja ayudar. – Misao que estaba mirando a través de la ventana lo que sucedía fijo sus ojos en el detective – sabe lo que significa, hoy habrá un velorio, el de su amigo o el de mi amante. – Aoshi analizo un momento lo dicho y sintió un pequeño escalofrío, sensación que le empezaba a molestar, no supo si por la posible muerte de su amigo o por la mención del amante.

- En otra parte de la mansión Makimashi. Marzo 9 Sábado. 6.40 am

-Los policías habían tomado control de gran parte de la planta baja, el colegio era inmenso y muchas veces se perdían entre los salones y estancias, encontrándose ocasionalmente con bandoleros. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que entraron en los predios de la mansión Makimashi pero aún no encontraban nada que valiera la pena. Tokio recorría el área Oeste, Sanosuke fue asignado al Este y Megumi revisaba el sur. Saito por invitación de uno de los detenidos se desplazaba por el área norte.

- Nada, Maldición ni una sola alma.- Saito encendió su cigarro.

- Permítame desmentirlo señor Saito, yo lo estaba esperando.- el policía levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un pequeño pelirrojo muy mal vestido.

- ¡Wou! – exclama sarcástico el policía- ¿Yquién demonios se supone que es usted?

- Veo que no me reconoce, pero no me sorprende, créame que si no fuera por el maldito de su amigo el detective yo tendría puesta esa obra maestra.

- Battusay - dijo complacido Saito al recordar la máscara, después de todo este no sería un día perdido.- realmente me sorprende ¿por qué no ha huido como el resto del Oniwabanshu.?

- Bueno... por un lado mi amada novia me dejo, por el otro me di cuenta que mi apasionada amante me ha utilizado y luego reemplazado por alguien más joven frente a mis propios ojos, y personalmente si te mato seré mejor que Hiko ya que tú lo mataste por que fuiste superior a él. Así que como no tengo nada que perder, me siento humillado y quiero vengarme, esperarte fue una buena opción. - El policía sonrío esto era lo que necesitaba un reto.

- Entonces, quieres morir,- repuso el policía.- encontraste a la persona indicada.

- Si. Eres la persona indicada para que con su muerte yo me haga una leyenda, alguien inmortal.

- Eso quiero verlo.

- Entonces abre bien los ojos lobito.- odiaba ese apodo.

El ganster sacó su pistola y empezó a disparar, el lobo hizo lo mismo y corrieron lateralmente en medio de la inmensa galería de armas antiguas, las balas volaban y destrozaban una que otra estantería, de repente la carrera se detiene, los dos hombres se miran directamente, el brillo ambarino del lobo choca con el destello púrpura del asesino.

- Se te acabaron las balas battusay- asegura el lobo.

- A ti también lobito- repone el joven.

- Y que propones ¿terminamos esto a los golpes?- pregunto el policía.

- El asesino miro el lugar y de repente se sintió extrañamente atraído por algo.

- Qué te parece arreglarlo a la antigua- dice el joven mientras toma de la pared una Katana. El lobo al verlo hacer esto se acerca a la pared y toma otra.

- Ya te crees samuray Battusay.- dijo el lobo con una sonrisa.

- Que tan difícil puede ser partir a un anciano a la mitad.

Los dos hombres se paran uno al frente del otro, las sonrisas de taimados llenándoles el rostro.

- Esa es una espada no un bate muchacho- dice el lobo al ver como el Ganster agarraba la espada.

- Lo mismo va para ti anciano, eso no es un taco de billar- replica el joven, los dos vuelven a sonreír.

- Acaso importa igual solo tengo que acertar una vez.

- Necesitaras más que buenas intensiones lobito.

La pelea comienza, los dos hombres se abalanzan uno sobre el otro, las espadas chocan, al comienzo parecen niños jugando, pero con el pasar de los segundos los destellos en sus miradas son acompañados por rápidos y certeros movimientos, que los obligaban a esforzarse por mantenerse completos.

- ¿Quién te enseño a pelear así muchacho?

- La televisión, supongo.- responde el joven algo agitado.

- Eso explica porque no tienes cerebro. – el lobo sonrió- te pareces a mi muchacho.

- Ah,... si el flaco largo ese. Creo que si sales vivo de esta lo podrás ir a visitar,... al cementerio.- el policía contiene el aliento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto.

- ¿No es claro? Te creía más listo.- el ganster sonrío- El cabeza de pollo se encontró conmigo primero, y si yo estoy aquí...

- ¡Maldito!- grito el lobo y se abalanzo con furia contra el joven que intento desesperadamente defenderse, al verse acorralado tomo otra espada de la pared y se la enterró en un descuido al policía en una pierna, el lobo cayó al suelo y el ganster se acercó triunfante.

- Salúdame al cachorro... Lobito.

Himura tomo la katana con la que había empezado a luchar, y se dispuso a cortar al policía a la mitad, pero este interpuso su mano deteniendo el golpe asesino y asestando su propia katana en el pecho de Himura, éste retrocedió dos pasos, no daba crédito a lo sucedido, él iba ganando, el policía estaba en el suelo herido y sin defensa, ¿cómo demonios pudo detener su katana con una mano? El ganster sentía la sangre caliente que manchaba su traje pero su mirada la dirigió a la espada.

- ¡Una espada de filo invertido!,- balbuceó atónito, para después empezar a reír frenéticamente mientras caía al suelo- de todas las malditas espadas de mi jefa escogí la única que no tenia filo.

Saito se quitó la espada de la pierna y se levanto con dificultad, la herida en su pierna no era grave pero battusay le había quebrado la mano con el impacto de la espada, eso fue una fortuna, porque él estaba seguro que se quedaría sin mano y sin cabeza "_¿una espada de filo invertido? Para qué demonios sirve eso"_, pensó mientras miraba al ganster tirado en el suelo, aun estaba vivo, escupía algo de sangre pero se salvaría, la herida no era letal.

- ¿Estás bien Saito?.- preguntó desde el fondo del pasillo una mujer de piel trigueña, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, ella se acerco al policía.

- Si Tokio estoy bien- dijo el lobo, temiendo preguntarle por su cachorro.

- ¿Este es battusay? - pregunto la muchacha sin ningún tono especial en su voz.

- Sí, llama a la ambulancia y... – el lobo se detuvo en seco al ver como la mujer descarga un changonazo en la cabeza del asesino.- olvídalo. – agrego al ver el reguero de sesos.

El policía reflexiono tristemente ante la evidencia, "_entonces nuestro retoño está muerto_," pensó con amargura. Mientras que se apoyaba contra una columna, la mujer se acerco a él y utilizando la cinta de su cabello como vendaje detuvo el sangrado del policía.

- No pienses mal de mi amor, pero no quería que me vieras convertida en un monstruo, si hubiera dejado a ese bastardo con vida, luego lo mataría en una sala de torturas, – la mujer coloco una mano en el rostro del policía y lo beso tiernamente – tu ya me conoces nadie lastima a mi manada.

- ¿Dónde está Sanosuke?, - pregunto el lobo no muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

- Rumbo al hospital central. - la mujer se separa del policía y le ayuda a levantarse - el bastardo casi me lo mata, pero yerba mala nunca muere, a excepción de que le vuelen la cabeza de un changonazo - la mujer miro el amasijo de sangre y sesos que adornaba el suelo.- espero que si algún día quedas así no tenga que recogerte- dijo con asco.

- Qué bonitos deseos.- dijo el policía cruzado de brazos, la mujer sonrío y se aferro del cuello de su esposo para besarlo apasionadamente.

- No, te dejes matar y todo estará bien- la mujer desabrocho la camisa del policía y sonríe al ver el escalofrío que le causaba a su esposo el juego de sus dedos contra su piel- ¿puedes caminar? Mi amor – dice mientras besa el pecho descubierto del lobo

- Claro, ¿pero realmente quieres que me valla?- dice el lobo que empezaba a sentir como se le aceleraba el pulso.

- El líder del Onniwabanshu está arriba y lo que yo estoy pensando puede esperar, - la mujer mira a su esposo y sonríe- un poco... así que... no te tardes.

El lobo tomo el rostro de la mujer y la beso apasionadamente hasta quedarse sin aliento, después tomo el arma que ella tenía en la cintura y el changon y se dirigió a las escalas.

- Si no fuera porque sé lo importante que es para ti, no te dejaría ir solo. Mi lobo.- dijo la mujer para sí misma mientras veía desaparecer a su marido en la distancia, en medio de un mal presentimiento.


	4. Una historia policiaca Final 4 Capitulo

**Una historia Policiaca **

**Por: Diyeim **

**Cuarto Capítulo.**

Advertencia, esta historia tiene dos finales elijan el que sea de su agrado.

**En el despacho de Misao. Marzo 9 Sábado 7.00 am**

Misao se sobresaltó cuando escucho el disparo, su corazón se encogió porque supo que el sonido provenía de la galería, porque supo que aquel había sido el anuncio de un muerto y que el cadáver era el de Kenshin Himura. Aoshi noto la turbación en la joven y se acerco a ella.

- Está muerto- afirmo la Misao con amargura.

- Pudo haber sido Saito- sugirió el detective.

- Himura no tiene esa clase de armas aquí, y en el hipotético caso de que hubiera conseguido alguna, créame, no se hubiera contentado con disparar solo una vez.- la muchacha miro al hombre y no resistió la tentación de colocar su cabeza en el pecho de él, Aoshi tampoco se resistió a abrasarla – ahora estoy más que sola.- la mujer se separo del detective y se dirigió a una de las puertas del costado, pero Aoshi le tomo suavemente la mano.

- Descuide no me voy a escapar.- advirtió la mujer.

- Sé que no se irá –el detective apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Misao- además, es muy tarde para huir.- la niña miro su mano y quiso quedarse aferrada a ella para siempre.

- No tan tarde, si vienes conmigo.- los jóvenes se miraron fijamente, y cada cual quiso leer la mente del otro, sin conseguirlo.

- No... no podría ser tu maestro.- aseguro con determinación, Misao se soltó bruscamente del agarre del hombre y después de una mirada de orgullo entro en la habitación contigua.

Segundos más tarde la puerta principal de la oficina fue derrumbada, en el marco de la misma se dibujo una la esbelta e inconfundible figura.

- ¡Con que aquí estabas Aoshi!- dijo realmente sorprendido el policía Hajime Saito- Te he buscado en toda la maldita ciudad- el agente miro la habitación buscando algún otro habitante.

- ¿Y para que me buscabas?- pregunto el detective.

- Tienes algo mío.- dijo- y nadie se queda con algo... que es mío- sentencio.

Aoshi miro al policía analizando lo dicho, de repente recordó un pequeño juego tiempo atrás en la estación, su gabán era lo único que Misao no había destruido en aquella ocasión y era el mismo que tenia aquel día, así que introdujo la mano en su bolsillo y sacando de él un encendedor amarillo, de los más baratos del mercado. Lo observo un momento y más tarde lo lanzo al policía.

- Ahí tienes tu encendedor de porquería.

- Será basura, pero es mía, y nadie se queda con algo mío- el policía observo el gigantesco cuadro de Hiko Makimashi encima de la chimenea.- por otro lado ¿Qué demonios haces en este lugar?

- Resolviendo un caso, por pedido de Misao.- comento el detective. El lobo noto de inmediato la falta del honorífico en el nombre de la joven.

- ¿Y bien que descubriste? – pregunto el policía mientras colocaba un cigarrillo en sus labios.

- Quien planeo la muerte de Hiko.- comento sin interés. Saito se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquello, de manera inconsciente miro la ventana y comenzó a reír.

- ¡Maldición!, - dijo- sabia que me usaron de marioneta, muy bien quien fue ¿Himura? ¿Kamiya?- pregunto el lobo mientras encendía el cigarro.

- Makimashi...- se apresuró a decir.

El policía observo fijamente al detective que no apartaba la mirada del inmenso cuadro del que fuera el líder del Oniwabanshu.

- Entonces fue Misao,- concluyo- porque será que no me sorprende.

- ¿Porque?- dijo el detective- porque siempre supiste que fue ella, era su voz al otro lado del teléfono, ó me equivoco... - el detective miro al policía.- por eso siempre la llevabas a la estación. Sospechaste de ella siempre, pero no lo querías aceptar- volvió a mirar el cuadro- fue ella quien pronuncio la sentencia de Hiko, sentencia que estaba escrita en el treceabo libro y cuyo mensaje era de "muerte". – Aoshi vio como el policía jugaba con su cigarro,- siempre supiste que ella manejaba el Onniwabanshu, y siempre deseaste estar equivocado. Odiabas pensar que una insignificante niña guío tus actos.

- ¡Demonios! eres mejor de lo que pensaba.- escupió el policía.- ¿Pero por que te contrato para que le dijeras que fue ella? ¿acaso pensaba que te podría engañar?

Aoshi miro la pieza en la que se encontraba Misao, sintió un vacío inmenso y luego una especie de dolor, tenía una respuesta pero no la verdad, recordó el relato de Misao y le fue inevitable recrear la imagen de aquella puerta que separaba a un hombre de pie desnudo y a una niña llorando en el suelo.

- El sentido de culpa- dudo un momento antes de continuar- la llevo a buscarme- dijo finalmente y otra vez guardo silencio, como buscando las palabras perfectas- pero en realidad fue el deseo de ser absuelta, ella en el fondo sabe que fue utilizada otra vez para cumplir sus sucios deseos. - La cara de Saito dejaba claro que no entendía muy bien lo que el detective quería darle a entender. - Ella – continuo- eligió a la persona que mataría a su padre, eligió el día y la hora, pero fue él quien con los años construyo a su más amado y odiado verdugo.- el detective volvió a mirar al policía- No Saito, Misao no fue quien mato a Hiko. El maldito era tan orgulloso que pensaba que nadie era tan digno para matarlo como él mismo.- el policía le miro contrariado- Por eso se empeño en que su amada Misao fuera la precursora de sus deseos, quería que su muerte limpiara la mancha que él había posado sobre su hija, que cuando él muriera ella fuera liberada a través de la venganza.- Saito estaba sorprendido-...pero ella se negaba a hacerlo, Misao era consciente de lo que pretendía su padre. La muerte como liberación,- Aoshi sonrío- y ella no le quería conceder tal descanso, eso era un premio para él, una muerte más digna de lo que se merecía, una muerte que sería una bendición para su alma. Finalmente no pudo sostener por más tiempo la situación y cedió, acepto cumplir otro capricho de "su padre".- Aoshi pareció escupir su última frase.

- Ese maldito... porqué todos son más listos de lo que yo pensaba, primero tu, luego ella, y ahora Hiko – el policía se arreglo el cabello en la ventana- y ¿por qué se quería matar?

- Ya te lo dije su conciencia pedía como castigo la muerte

- Por lo que le hizo a Misao- concluyo el lobo- ¿Que pudo haber hecho ese tipo para querer matarse, es más, para querer que ella lo matara?- era una pregunta que sobraba según su propia deducción, pero el detective era Aoshi no él.

- No pienso decir una palabra más sobre ese asunto, pero en la habitación de Misao hay un closet redondo quizás allí puedas encontrar alguna respuesta.

El policía disfruto por un momento el humo de su cigarro y analizo una palabra en el discurso de su amigo posando una mirada sospechosa sobre este.

- ¿Y tú que hacías en su habitación? – de repente el sonido de una puerta abriéndose llega para interrumpirlos.

- Estoy lista señor Saito espero no haberme demorado.

La joven sonríe tiernamente llevaba puesto el conocido gabán blanco de su padre con un par de remiendos y un elegante sombrero, después de analizar con satisfacción la sangre que manchaba el seudo vendaje del policía, se acerco al detective para entregarle un par de sobres.

- Esto por haber resuelto el caso, y esto por las clases que me dio señor Aoshi, espero que sea lo justo.

Aoshi miro los dos sobres y sintió un golpe bajo, la maldita comadreja seguía sonriendo mientras el policía la escoltaba afuera del lugar, antes de cruzar la puerta la mujer le dedico un gesto coqueto y desapareció en medio de varios policías. Saito observo la situación y cuando la joven desapareció dirigió una mirada sospechosa al detective que de inmediato lo ignoro.

**Correccional de menores. Julio 3 Miercoles. 1.30 pm**

La nostalgia la invadía, algunos meses habían pasado desde que llego allí, ya se había habituado al sitio y a la gente, ahora recordaba su primer día en la correccional.

**...** **Flas Back...**

- Pero que vemos aquí una niñita rica. – gritaban varias muchachas desde los balcones, la algarabía en las ventanas era insoportable, el rumor había corrido, Misao Makimashi del emporio Makimashi estaba allí.

- Aquí se va a sentir como una reina- dijo con ironía una de las muchachas- zorra.

Misao ignoraba de igual manera insultos y amenazas pero pronto las mujeres que la escoltaban la dejaron sola en medio del patio principal, y en cuestión de segundos Misao se vio rodeada por muchas niñas que querían humillarla, una de ellas se acercó amenazantemente donde Misao mostrándole un cuchillo, Misao ni siquiera se digno a mirarla.

- Mírame zorra inmunda, te marcare esa bonita cara que tienes niñita tonta.

- Disculpa, pero no tendrías tiempo de tocarme un cabello- la mujer no da crédito a la altanería de la joven y se abalanza sobre ella, de repente un grito entre la multitud detiene su marcha.

- VASTA, no te muevas ni un solo paso- un corredor se empieza a formar dando paso a una mujer alta de cabellos verdes.- ¿Qué demonios hace una miserable sabandija como tú en este basurero?

- Lo mismo te pregunto.- dice Misao con altanería al ver la silueta de aquella mujer en la distancia.

- Tu maldita presencia no es bien recibida Makimashi, - la mujer se acerco lo suficiente para retar a la recién llegada con la mirada.- Ya me oíste ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Podría decir que haciéndote una visita, pero es evidente que no estaba al tanto de tu pequeña estadía en este lugar.- las dos mujeres se miran a los ojos directamente, el ambiente se volvió tenso todas las niñas se ponen alerta, el silencio prolongado no es una buena señal, y luego de unos momentos la chica de cabellos verdes se inclina reverencialmente para después reír a carcajadas.

- Nunca pensé verte aquí jefesita, deberías estar en alguna playa disfrutando de los atributos de Himura- dice la mujer picara y alegremente, pero sin perder su pose de mando.

- Esa es una excelente idea- dice Misao con una seudo sonrisa- solo que hay un problema.

- ¿Fuera de que estés aquí? – repone la chica.

- Himura está muerto.- la sonriente pose de la joven se desvanece.

- Lo... lo lamento- dice seriamente la mujer desconcertada.

- Descuida la gente muere, eso está bien, y Himura estaba jugando con tiempo prestado, las que realmente tenemos que lamentar algo, somos nosotras por estar vivas – la mujer asiente.

- Eso me recuerda- colocando las manos en la cintura la joven se dirige en voz alta a todas la mujeres presentes- Escuchen bien todas ustedes, de ahora en adelante la que quiera problemas con Makimashi los tendrá conmigo.- todas oyen en silencio, algunas murmuran, otras asienten, pocas reniegan pero todas entendieron el mensaje.

- ¿Estableciendo el orden?- pregunta Misao...

- Representando el poder.

- Gracias pero no hacía falta Shura.- dice Misao.

- No creas que lo hice por ti, en tres meses salgo de aquí limpia como el agua, sin necesidad de ninguna libertad condicional, y como no pienso volver a esta mugrosa ciudad, necesitare dinero, mucho dinero, y tú me lo darás.

- Así me gusta Shura, contigo siempre son claras las cuentas.

**...Fin Flas Back...**

Y hoy se quedaba sola, Shura salió en la mañana de esa pocilga, libre de toda culpa, Misao la mando a Australia con dinero y una promesa, amenizar las noches de Soujiro; la niña guardaba la esperanza de que Shura hiciera feliz al joven, no era que la estuviera mandando como prostituta o algo por el estilo, de hecho Soujiro y ella ya habían tenido su cuento, solo esperaba que la cercanía los volviera a encaminar por "_el buen camino_" Shura quería dejar de ser una criminal y Soujiro solo lo había sido para protegerle, quizás en otras tierras con otras condiciones, dos de las personas que realmente apreciaba serian "_felices_".

Por otro lado Misao sabía que en un par de semanas también estaría en las calles, Shishio había puesto a temblar a la corte con su presencia, en cuestión de tres meses, lograría lo que no muchos serian capaz; sacar en limpio a Misao Makimashi de tres procesos distintos, uno por narcotráfico, otro por tráfico de armas y el ultimo por crimen organizado, ¿Qué se podía decir de Makoto Shishio? se creía el mejor y realmente lo era.

- ¡Oh! pero que tenemos aquí, Misao Makimashi, ¿Qué harás ahora que tu mamá se ha ido?- Misao ignoro a la mujer, Magdalia como se hacía llamar, la había tenido fichada desde que llego pero no se atrevió a acercarse desde que Shura declaro su protección. - ¡Oh! pero si no contestas – la mujer de cabellos claros se paro delante de Misao e interrumpió el paso de esta- Ahora déjame enseñarte a poner atención cuando te hablo.

La mujer saco un cuchillo de sus ropas y se dispuso a enterrarlo en el abdomen de Misao, pero la ninja sujeto la muñeca de la mujer con delicadeza y utilizando el mismo impulso que ella había impreso a su golpe la envío de bruces al suelo sin soltarla, aun sosteniéndole la muñeca con un pequeño esfuerzo guío la mano de la mujer a una dirección antinatural haciendo que de inmediato el brazo desde el hombro se rompiera logrando que Magdalia exhalara un grito desgarrador.

- Si piensas que gane el respeto de Shura con dinero- una sonrisa malvada aparece en el rostro de Misao al saber que ella aun estaba consciente- puedes terminar con un brazo roto.

Misao se alejó del cuerpo, ahora inconsciente, de la muchacha, y traspaso la multitud que había nacido alrededor de la escena, para dirigirse al área de visitas donde sabia que alguien muy especial la esperaba.

**Correccional de menores. Julio . 2:00 pm**

- Sabía que en el menú había postre pero no imagine que uno de tu tamaño.-

Saito miro a la muchacha, era raro verla con el uniforme de la correccional, ya se había acostumbrado a la minifalda verde, y esta falda oscura era muy larga, al menos para ella, por otro lado el lobo analizo que quizás lo último que querría Misao seria llamar la atención de alguna de sus compañeras, estos lugares encierran esa clase de peligros.

- Esperaba que hubieras crecido comadreja.- menciono el policía sin interés.

- Con la comida de aquí lo dudo, aunque tú podrías alimentarme.- sugirió sensualmente- a pesar de tus años te ves exquisito.

- Te hacen falta los hombres.- afirmo.

- Bastante, además tu mataste a Himura deberías de recompensarme por mi perdida.- el lobo escucho sorprendido.

- No sabía que fuera tu amante.- aseguro el policía

- ¿Oh Aoshi no te lo dijo? - pregunto fingiendo incredulidad

- No habla mucho.- Misao ríe pícaramente y deja muy en claro en su expresión que un mal pensamiento recorría su mente.

- El que solo se ríe, de sus diabluras se acuerda.- afirma de nuevo el policía.

- Si una diablura es lo que hace un demonio, ¿cómo se le dice a lo que hace un ángel?- el lobo con su expresión deja en claro que ese no es un tema de su interés Misao pierde el entusiasmo y asume una pose seria- muy bien Saito creo que esta no es una visita social así que habla. Viniste a decirme que no me saldré con la mía y que me perseguirás por todo del mundo hasta atraparme.

- No es mi problema que los estúpidos jueces se dejen convencer tan fácilmente, para mi es claro, tu eres la líder del Onniwabanshu y eso es todo, al menos hasta que salgas de aquí y volvamos a jugar al gato y al ratón.

- A la comadreja y al lobo, hago la aclaración.

- Hasta entonces.- el lobo tira sobre la mesa un sobre blanco, Misao mira con interés.

- Una tarjeta de felicitaciones, que detalle como supiste que era mi cumpleaños. – dice irónicamente Misao, sin prisa abre el sobre para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, con cuidado saca un fardo de dinero y una pequeña nota, mira al lobo.

- Expreso lobo, rápido, seguro, y confiable. – dice sonriendo la mujer- ¿seguro que no lo leíste?- agrega seriamente.

- Si quisiera que alguien lo leyera no lo habría enviado conmigo.- Misao vuelve a leer la nota, no tenia firma pero no la necesitaba ya que era bastante clara.

"Hay cosas que el dinero No puede comprar" master card

-¿Me prestaría una pluma?- pregunto Misao, el lobo se apresuro a darle una y después de unos minutos se marcho llevando en su chaqueta el mismo sobre sin dinero.

- Gracias señor Saito. – dijo Misao seriamente antes de que este cruzará la puerta- ya me ha librado de dos dolores de cabeza.- el lobo se estremeció al imaginar que la muerte de Himura también hubiera sido planeada, por ella.

**Oficina Aoshi Shinomori, Detective Privado. Julio 3 Miércoles. 4:30pm**

Aoshi abre un sobre y lee una pequeña nota

"No me crea tan ilusa como para no saber cuál es el límite del dinero"

Ninguna expresión acude a su rostro, nada que revele sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en su habitación Aoshi?- pregunto el lobo sin miramientos.

- ¿Qué podría hacer en la habitación de una mujer?... Saito- pregunta sin entusiasmo.

- Sé lo que haría un hombre y una mujer en una habitación, pero lo que no tengo ni idea, es que hacías tú en la habitación de Misao.- Aoshi guardo silencio un momento y después de analizar la hoja observo al policía.

- Esa mujer está loca – afirmo Aoshi tranquilamente.

- Descubriste el agua fría, dime algo que no sepa- el lobo analizó al chico, lo conocía, lo conocía muy bien y ahora que Sanosuke había muerto se sentía aun más cerca de él- te acostaste con ella.- era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- Es una forma de decirlo. Pero no me pidas detalles.

- Detalles de tu y Misao, bastante tuve con los videos de Hiko, yo sé lo que esa mujer puede hacer, - el lobo se miro en la ventana, y recordó el arsenal de videos de Misao y Hiko que había encontrado en el closet circular - parece ser buena- afirmo sin mucha convicción.

- Ese es el problema- el detective extiende sus pies sobre el escritorio- lo es.

**Parque Biker. Julio 31 Miércoles. 6: 30 pm**

El sol caía lentamente en la ciudad, el detective Aoshi Shinomori se dirigía a su apartamento.

- Mañana saldrá un tren para las montañas - dijo un vagabundo en voz alta- escuche que todavía hay boletos en el segundo viaje de la mañana para el tercer vagón. - Aoshi se acerco al vagabundo y deposito unas monedas en el vaso que tenía en frente de los pies- las montañas son hermosas- dijo el vagabundo en voz baja y a penas vio a Aoshi traspasar la esquina tomo el dinero y compro un cigarrillo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

**Estación de trenes del Oeste. Agosto 1 Jueves. 8: 15 am**.

- Shishio la saco algunos días antes de lo previsto.- el policía encendió un cigarro- porque será que no me sorprende.

- Después de todo, lo que hice debió de ser muy malo para que la vida me castigara con su presencia aquí – dijo cordialmente la joven - acaso vino a despedirse de mi, mejor aun ¿me va a arrestar?

- Aun no está violando la ley.- se limito a responder el hombre.

- Pero en pocos segundos yo partiré en este tren y así violare mi libertad condicional.- dice en tono juguetón la niña.

- Eso dentro de una hora, cuando llegue a la otra estación y ya no es mi problema además es otra jurisdicción

- Ah... entiendo- Misao odiaba al tipo, pero él era esa clase de personas que admirabas a pesar del odio.- pero admite que te haré falta, - dice juguetona- mucha falta - agrega en un tono más sugestivo.

El policía mira a la niña elegantemente vestida a la entrada del tren y después de meditarlo unos segundos le lanza un estuche de armas, Misao lo atrapa en el aire y luego lo mira en silencio.

- Regresa pronto y terminaremos el juego- y sin decir más se aleja del tren.

Misao aferra contra su pecho el estuche y se dirige al tercer vagón, su maleta estaba allí, era un pequeño bolso azul, lo único que necesitaba en este viaje estaba en esa maleta, documentos falsos y dinero, mucho dinero, suficiente para comprar una mansión y tres autos último modelo; Miro alrededor había mucha gente, de hecho muchas de las personas que viajaban en el tren eran sus propios hombres, por no decir todos, estaban de encubiertos, por si algo pasaba, pero la persona que quería ver no llego, el estuche confirmaba que no llegaría, al menos le había enviado sus armas aunque el estuche fuera diferente al igual que el tamaño, pero eso no importaba.

El viaje comenzó, los paisajes se desasían ante sus ojos y cuando llego el momento adecuado se levanto de su lugar dando la orden a sus hombres, todos siguieron en sus posiciones; ella se dirigió al fondo del tren, en la otra estación la estaba esperando la policía, eso había dicho Saito y era de esperarse, lo que ellos no sabían era que Misao nunca pensó llegar allí, en el último vagón había dos patinetas especialmente adaptadas para las vías del tren, el plan era simple, Misao y un acompañante que ahora no existía colocarían las patinetas en los rieles, cuando ellas se estabilizaran saltarían para más tarde cortar el lazo que los unía al tren y esperar hasta que el efecto de la inercia terminara. Excelente plan, simple y sin inconvenientes, un auto los esperaría cerca de la carretera y los llevaría a una pista clandestina donde partirían rumbo a alguna ciudad de la cordillera Andina, solo que ahora iría sola, la idea no le gustaba pero que más iba a hacer, después de todo era Aoshi a quien intento convencer.

Abrió la puerta del último vagón y al hacerlo se tropezó con alguien, Misao lo miro, era Aoshi, después de contener el aliento unos minutos se apresuro a abrir el estuche que llevaba en sus manos, al hacerlo se encontró con una gran espada, al desenvainarla un poco supo qué clase de arma era.

- Sakabatou. – sonrío con ira- Maldito lobo.- Misao apretó el arma con furia unos momentos, "_que manera tan poco sutil de vengarse por haberlo manipulado para que matara a Hiko, mandarme el arma con la que peleo Himura_." Pensó y después de meditarlo un poco volvió la mirada hacia Aoshi.

- Lo esperaba en el otro vagón- dijo tranquila guardando el arma.

- No quería llamar la atensión.- respondió sin ningún tono especial en la voz. La niña sonrío y le hizo un gesto para que la acompañara hasta el final del tren, ya ahí Aoshi noto los dos extraños aparatos amarrados a las barandas del tren.

- ¿Qué son?- pregunto el detective.

- Pasajes para la libertad.- respondió Misao.

- Hay dos.

- Sí, uno para mí...- dijo intrigante- y otro para usted.- concluyo- si quiere acompañarme por supuesto.- añadió.

Aoshi miro la escena, Misao se había comportado diferente la ultima vez, ahora lo desconcertaba mas, "_esa maldita sabandija siempre lo hace__"_, después de analizar el mecanismo, Aoshi desato las patinetas y las lanzo a las vías de tal forma que se acoplaron perfectamente a estas, "_Ir__me con ella, que locura__"_ añadió en sus pensamientos y después saco de su gabán la Kodashi que Misao le había pedido guardar, corto la cuerda que unía una de las patinetas al tren y la lanzo lejos de la vía, mas tarde entrego el arma a Misao. La niña miro el filo de la espada al cortar la soga que unía su deseo a su realidad y sintió frío, mucho frío en su corazón.

- Entiendo señor Aoshi, fue un placer haberlo conocido- dijo mientras que colocaba la kodashi en el mismo estuche de la Sakadatou.- espero que le valla muy bien, salúdeme al lobo, y dígale que gracias por el detalle, también debo darle las gracias por cuidar de mis armas, realmente aprecio este gesto.- al terminar su discurso hizo una pequeña inclinación. Aoshi le extendió el par de Kunais Misao solo tomo uno.

- Guarde el otro como un recuerdo, lo que representa esa arma es una de aquellas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, pero tenga cuidado con su fijo es un arma más peligrosa de lo que parece.

Misao agarro el estuche con fuerza, confirmo que su maleta estuviera bien sujeta a su espalda y se dispuso a saltar, en el último segundo vio como el detective con el Kunai que le había dado cortaba la soga. "_maldición no me dejara escapar_" pensó rápidamente y después de una fugaz mirada de incredulidad Aoshi la tomo en sus manos y brinco a la tabla antes de que esta estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para errar el salto.

- Que significa esto – pregunto Misao desconcertada.

- Aun no me ha dicho porque me llevo a la mansión.

- Ah... fue eso, déjeme asegurarle señor Aoshi, que se lo diré- la niña sonrío pícaramente.- en privado,.. algún día.

Aoshi la miro, sí era una locura, pero se había cansado de estar cuerdo, y todavía quería saber, ¿Por qué Misao lo llevo a la mansión? Y mientras que el sol se ocultaba oscureciendo el día, dos siluetas deslizándose lentamente en la vía del tren se desvanecían en medio de un beso.

EL FIN

Ya quisieran, bueno si quieren, pero este es el final alternativo para aquellos que como Sessha Jazmin les gustan los finales trágicos. Disfrútenlo.

Misao agarro el estuche con fuerza, confirmo que su maleta estuviera bien sujeta a su espalda y se dispuso a saltar, en el último segundo vio como el detective con el Kunai que le había dado rompía la soga. "_maldición no me dejara escapar_" pensó rápidamente y después de un momento de incredulidad la mirada de Aoshi la despertó.

- ¿Qué significa esto señor Aoshi?- pregunto impresionada.

- Significa que...- el detective pensó su respuesta, quería hacerlo de una manera especial- después de haber violado la libertad condicional, estará en la correccional por mucho tiempo, el suficiente para que se convierta en mayor de edad y para que se haga efectiva alguna de las nuevas penas que se le imputaran. – con sutileza acaricio el rostro de la niña- Kamiya Kaoru hablo, dijo cada uno de tus crímenes y los de tu padre, trajo nuevas pruebas, también señalo los lugares en donde se encuentran los integrantes del Onniwabanshu, incluyendo tu querido Soujiro, - sonrío al mencionar el nombre- Shouzo fue encontrado muerto ayer y al presidente se le abrió una investigación por los dineros de su campaña. - Aoshi esbozo una ligera sonrisa al ver la cara de consternación de la joven- tus cuentas en las islas canarias fueron confiscadas, y ha empezado un proceso de extinción de dominios contra el emporio Hotelero, y en esta ocasión Shishio no te podrá ayudar ya que según me comunico Kaoru anoche, él y su esposa sufrieron un trágico "accidente", ella lo vio con sus propios ojos.

- Maldito – suspiro Misao mientras que intentaba aflojar el nudo en su garganta- ¿Por qué? - escupió con odio.

- Kaoru Kamiya me dio un caso interesante hace algunos meses, - el detective miro el atardecer- ayudarla a hundirte hasta los huesos, en pocas palabras destruir el Onniwabanshu desde la cabeza y sin probabilidades de resurgir, todo un reto, no sabía cómo lograrlo, por dónde empezar, pero usted llego ese día, y me ilumino el camino, tengo suficientes pruebas para que te den cadena perpetua.

- Con que esa fue su venganza por lo de Himura, no sabia que lo amara tanto, parece que no era tan tonta después de todo, - Misao miro el horizonte - lastima – suspiro decepcionada - quería que tu y yo volviéramos a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, o acaso tendrá el descaro de negar que soy lo mejor que ha podido tener en la cama.- era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

- No podría negarlo.- el detective guardo silencio un momento- Ni Kaoru es tan buena- Misao miro al hombre y saco del estuche el Kunai.

- Sabe mi papa y yo tenemos un defecto, solo consideramos que nosotros somos los únicos dignos de matarnos.- dirigió el Kunai a su cuello pero el detective detuvo el arma por el filo cortándose los dedos.

- Disculpa pero no te daré tal placer- Aoshi mira a la niña que esta sonriendo y con suavidad la besa mientras tira a los rieles el Kunai sangriento, Misao se separa lentamente de él para ver como rebota su arma en el suelo.- hay un comité de bienvenida en la otra estación que nos espera.- agrego el detective.

- Pensé que ese era el trabajo de Saito.- replico la joven.

- El lobo renuncio hace tiempo no pudo superar la muerte de Sanosuke, me ofrecieron su cargo, no tengo jefes esa fue la condición- explico el ahora líder de la policía.

- Tendrá que reponérmelo con el suyo.- dice sin emoción la joven mientras señala el Kunai en la distancia.

- Es un regalo, si mal no recuerdo.- replico el joven.

- Entonces disfrútelo por el momento.- respondió Misao mientras que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Misao entro al tren seguida de cerca por Aoshi, al llegar al tercer vagón la mujer se detiene y le lanza una mirada tierna al joven.

- Sabe señor Aoshi, al igual que poseo los defectos de mi padre también poseo sus virtudes, es mi turno de ser su maestra- la niña sonríe – primera lección nunca viaje solo. – mientras decía eso movió su cabello, al hacerlo tres hombres se levantaron e inmovilizaron al joven, este intento defenderse pero no fue capaz, algo le estaba pasando- la segunda lección, es de historia - agrego sonriente- Los Kunais eran armas que utilizaban los ninjas, - dice en tono jocoso- esos seres despreciables y traicioneros de los cuales soy descendiente,- menciona con ironía - ¿y cómo podrían asegurar que un Ninja sin puntería matara a su objetivo?.- Misao jugó con sus manos mientras finge una voz infantil.

- Veneno...- responde el joven que empezaba a tener dificultades para respirar.

- Bingo... - grita eufórica- le dije que tuviera cuidado con su filo. ¿se siente cansado?- dice con sarcasmo- muchachos denle asiento.- los hombres colocaron al detective en una silla, no era necesario sostenerlo él ya no era capaz de estar en pie - y tercera y última lección, nunca subestimes al enemigo y mucho menos si el enemigo es Makimashi. - Misao se acerco al detective.- En unos segundos mis muchachos activaran el freno de emergencia, el encargado del tren vendrá a ver qué paso, ellos dirán que este hombre al parecer sufrió un ataque nervioso o de cualquier cosa – dice seriamente mientras que lo señala- y que al hacerlo se cayó y se corto la manita, pobresito- pone cara de niña buena al decir eso, mientras que se coloca un par de guantes de cuero- y como ellos no sabían que hacer detuvieron el tren, - Misao se acerco a Aoshi y busco en sus bolsillos sacando de estos, un Kunai y una navaja – despreocúpese por mi o por el Onniwabanshu, créame que estoy muy triste por enterrarme de que – Misao se detiene al ver una expresión de dolor en el rostro de Aoshi- Shishio y su mujer han muerto, usted sabe que yo los apreciaba mucho por ser los padres de Soujiro – Misao coloco la navaja en la mano herida de Aoshi y la ahondo un poco más para dejarla allí,- pero a pesar de que ellos eran importantes, al igual que todos los del Onniwabanshu, ninguno es indispensable – guardo silencio un momento - cuando el tren llegue a la otra estación, con una emergencia como esta, seguro que se armara gran algarabía, y si alguien pregunta por una niña bien vestida dirán que la vieron salir con un hombre alto por la puerta de atrás.- Misao señalo a una muchacha vestida con ropa muy parecida a la de ella y al hombre que la acompañaba- Me obligo a dejar mi sutileza detective, pero no detuvo mi plan,- dijo seriamente dejando entrever odio en sus palabras- es una lástima que un hombre con sus atributos termine así,- afirma- ya son tres, me deberían de llamar viuda negra o algo por el estilo, mi padre, Himura y usted - al ver la leve expresión de asombro en el rostro del joven continua- o por favor no se desacredite en último momento, ¿me va a decir que no sabe por qué mate a Himura?.

- Para comprobar que era tan lista como su padre, - dijo con dificultad- me llamo para que yo pusiera al descubierto su relación con Himura,- respiro profundamente- estaba segura de que él moriría, ya fuera porque Kaoru no perdonara su traición y lo matara, o porque él no resistiera su abandono y se suicidara.- la borrosa imagen que aun tenía en sus ojos se disolvió quedando solo una silueta- Muy lista.

- Soy la hija de Hiko ¿Que esperabas?- repuso

- Pero esa no fue la verdadera razón por la que me llevo allí..., ¿cual fue Misao?

- Eso se lo diré,... en privado... algún día. – dice sonriente la joven.

- Estaré... esperando su... respuesta en el... infierno...- logro decir el joven con sus pocas fuerzas.

- No creo que vallamos al mismo infierno, pero por si las moscas hágame un favor salúdeme a mi padre.- la mujer mira a dos de sus hombres- busquen a Kamiya, la quiero viva, y llamen a Kamatari para que se encargue de remplazar a Shishio, avísenle a Soujiro y envíelo a Brasil con Shura, - el tren se detiene, Misao mira a otros dos hombres, mientras guarda el Kunai en el estuche - Recuperen mis videos, o deberé empezar una nueva colección. –Misao vuelve a dirigir una mirada al detective y lanzándole un beso con la mano se despide - y lo de su pregunta se la responderé es una promesa.

Aoshi no ve más sombras, ni siluetas, solo logra escuchar las voces, las voces de los hombres de Misao, no es capaz de moverse, el veneno hacia su efecto y el cuerpo del detective para él dejo de existir, solo su mente funcionaba, entendía la situación porque lo escuchaba todo, las cosas sucedieron tal y como había dicho, todo, excepto una cosa, él aun no estaba muerto.

**Ocho meses después. Hospital central. Marzo 7 Viernes 9:30 am.**

- La muerte definitivamente no es un castigo- escucho decir a alguien, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí podría jurar que eran años, desde el encuentro del tren sus funciones vitales no se detuvieron, sentía, oía, pero no podía moverse abrir los ojos o hablar era como un vegetal.

- Sabes Aoshi, - continuo la voz- ahora soy enfermera,... recuerdas el veneno que te di,- ella ríe con un poco de fuerza para que el pueda oírla- no es para matar como te has dado cuenta- susurro- es para paralizar tu cuerpo,- Misao acaricio el abdomen del joven con suavidad- Kaoru también está aquí a tu lado, no es fantástico, para que se hagan compañía. – dijo mientras cobijaba a la paciente - Todo ha sido muy fácil mis secuaces se han encargado de suministrarles cada mes una dosis nueva, de otra forma estarías en pie.- Misao miro la otra camilla – Que flaco estas pero descuida, ahora soy su enfermera y los voy a cuidar, hasta que nazca mi niño, sabes voy a tener un bebe,- Misao sonríe y coloca la mano de Aoshi en su vientre. La voz de Misao se escuchaba tierna y maternal – Shura y Soujiro también serán papás ellos tendrán una niña y yo un niño, luego haremos que se casen y que solo tengan un descendiente, así la sangre volverá a la sangre...

Aoshi escucho esa voz, la voz que escucharía toda su vida, sabía que no pararía de hablar y sintió el mismo escalofrío que le recorrió el 27 de febrero a las 3:30PM en su despacho hace tanto tiempo, y deseo mil veces la muerte mientras Misao hablaba y se reía colocando su mano sobre su abultado vientre donde habitaba un bebe que no sabía si era suyo.

Si, él deseaba la muerte, pero ahora más que nunca añoraba la venganza, pero la muerte es un premio no un castigo, por fin entendió porque nadie traicionaba a la familia Makimashi y porque Misao había matado a Hiko y a Himura no les había dado un castigado los había premiado por sus servicios.

En medio de su perturbación, hubo una conclusión aun más devastadora que cualquier otra, más que querer la muerte, más que ansiar la venganza, lo que deseaba por sobre todas las cosas, lo que le atormentaría para toda su existencia, no era el hecho de no estar seguro de que ese niño era suyo, no, lo que realmente no le dejaría descansar era la maldita curiosidad por saber cuál fue el verdadero motivo por el cual Misao Makimashi lo llevo a su mansión aquel 27 de febrero para que descubriera su crimen.

- Y descuide señor Aoshi, yo nunca olvido una promesa le respondería esa pregunta, algún día, pero le puedo asegurar que lo haré en privado.- dijo Misao mientras besaba con pasión los inmóviles labios del cubo de hielo.

FIN.


End file.
